¡Aquí se acaba todo! ¡Terminamos!
by DamyDark
Summary: Ya pasamos por el enamoramiento de cada pareja, ahora pasemos a el instante en que rompen sus relaciones. Clasificación T por el lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Takechi Otoya y Kenmochi Shiena

Si un peatón caminaba por esa calle a la hora exacta de las 10 pm y se detenía justo en la tercera farola, podría ver al otro lado de la calle un modesto edificio de apartamentos, en que a esa hora de la noche sólo una luz se podía notar las luces en uno de los pisos. Una suerte que sólo se notara la luz, cualquier llamaría a la policía si pudiese oír la batalla campal que se desataba dentro del humilde hogar.

— ¡Shiena! ¡Baja eso!—una chica de cabello largo de un tono morado oscuro se protegía con un tomo de las mejores obras de William Shakespeare muy grande y grueso, le había servido bien, había aguantado jarrones, el control remoto, un par de sus tijeras y ya iban por el sexto plato— ¡Ese casi me da en la cabeza, joder! ¡Cálmate! ¡Ahh!—se agacho justo a tiempo para esquivar una de las bocinas del estéreo que tenían en la sala.

— ¡Es a sexta vez Otoya! ¡La sexta vez y con la hermana del líder de mi grupo!—allí iban los zapatos de Otoya.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decir que lo siento?! ¡No fue mi intención!

— ¡Una dice "lo siento" cuando le pisa el pie a su pareja de baile!—le lanza otro de sus libros— ¡Una dice "lo siento" al derramas café en la falda a alguien! ¡Pero no por darle caza a la hermana de mi amigo! ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer?! ¿¡Matarla para sentir placer sexual!?—la chica lloraba a la vez que le gritaba todas esas cosas agarraba cualquier objeto a su alcance para arrojarlo a la cabeza de su novia.

— ¡Shiena, no volverá a pasar! ¡Te lo prometo!

— ¡Te encontré esperándola en el callejón cerca de su apartamento!

— ¡No hubiera hecho nada Shiena!

— ¡Traías tu cinturón con tijeras en la cadera!—luego de arrojar un último adorno de mesa todo quedo en silencio después del sonido de vidrio estrellado, sólo se apreciaban los sollozos de la chica con lentes. Otoya bajo lentamente el libro viendo preocupada a su novia, no le gustaba que llorara, pero no había podido evitarlo, esa chica de la fiesta era muy linda y su cabello era tan parecido al de Shiena que sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo se tensó de sólo pensar en cómo sería cortar lentamente a aquella chica tan parecida a su querida conejita—Lárgate…—escucho en un hilo de voz.

—Espera Shiena, ¿no crees que exageras un poco? No hice nada y ya me disculpé—avanzó un par de pazos pero la castaña saco un arma con silenciador de entre las almohadas del mueble.

—Lárgate Otoya—la chica tenía buena puntería cuando usaba sus lentes—esto se acabó, no quiero estar viviendo con una bestia que le da caza a la primera chica linda que ve.

—Shiena…permíteme explicarte—una bala rozó su mejilla.

—Falle a propósito, lárgate. Esto se acabó.

— ¡Bien! …después de todo ¿Quién necesita a una chica que no me deja divertirme?—tomo dos de sus tijeras y salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Ya estando en la calle pensó un poco mejor las cosas " _¿A dónde puedo ir?…jum…creo que ya sé dónde podría pasar la noche"_ sonrió como siempre lo hacía y se encaminó con un ligero pesar dentro suyo, al menos a donde se dirigía podría animarse un poco, a fin que se lo debían.

Kaminaga Kouko y Shuto Suzu

—Primero en nuestra primera cita…después cuando te mudaste a mi casa…después en mi tratamiento…y ¿ahora en nuestro primer aniversario? Esto ya es suficiente Kaminaga Kouko…—caminaba a su casa, luego que la cita que hace unos momentos tenía con su hermosa chica se convirtió en un enorme desastre a causa de un violinista, un perro, un paraguas y una copa de vino que ella no pidió—siempre tratando que las cosas queden perfectas, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no necesito perfección? Estar contigo ya es perfecto por si sólo ¡¿Por qué hacer lo del perro y el violinista?!

—Pero…Suzu lo del perro no fue tan malo y…

— ¿¡No tan malo!? ¿Si quiera viste como quedo el restaurante? El dueño se puso a llorar.

—Vale quizás todo se salió de control pero…Suzu…entiende que todo fue por ti…—miro directo a los ojos amarillos de la chica con una mirada arrepentida y avergonzada, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso delicadamente; la mayoría de las veces en que salía con esa chica, sus intentos por hacer perfecto todo terminaban, sino en desastres difíciles de imaginar, el momentos sofocantes para la chica de cabello azul. Alzó su rostro con una sonrisa que decía "discúlpame".

—Lo entiendo pero es que…todo eso era innecesario—la mirada de Kouko se puso ahora molesta, soltó las manos de su novia y volvió a caminar.

—Ya entendí, no aprecias lo que hago por ti, está bien, no me sorprende.

—Explícate—la idea de dejar pasar nuevamente estas colosales fallas a la chica de lentes se fueron lejos con la actitud digna que adopto su pareja. Comenzó a seguirla con paso molesto.

—Nunca aprecias lo que hago, salga bien o no, deberías saber que me esfuerzo para darte lo que te doy, pero no importa cuánto me esfuerce, parece que jamás lograre satisfacerte—aún faltaba una calle para llegar a su hogar pero de cualquier forma la chica se detuvo en la esquina, era un poco tarde en la noche, casi las 10 de la noche—está empezando a cansarme esa forma que tienes de ser.

— ¿Yo te pido que hagas eso? ¿Eh dicho que las cosas sencillas que me das no me bastan?

—No, pero tampoco das las gracias cuando hago cosas por ti, como el violinista.

—Créeme que a veces prefiero que no hicieras ninguna de esas cosas.

—Que ingrata eres, aun después de todo lo que…

—Si de eso se trata, que haces las cosas por mi sólo para usarlas y echármelas en cara, mejor deja de hacerlo, no necesito nada de ti, eh vivido sola y perfectamente bien por más tiempo del que tú podrías hacerlo—ambas se miraban con enojo.

—Claro, olvidaba que estoy saliendo con una Oba-chan—plas…se escuchó una cachetada en medio de la noche, Kouko se agacho a recoger sus anteojos con una mano roja en su cara.

—Terminamos, no te quiero ver más—y así, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejó a la chica de cabello negro limpiando sus lentes sin ninguna expresión—claro…a ti eso no te importa—y se encamino calle arriba.

La chica se puso los lentes y tomo la dirección opuesta a la de su exnovia, no tenía consigo dinero pero sabía quién podría darle, con suerte, un lugar donde dormir.

Namatame Chitaru y Kirigaya Hitsugi

Un sencillo restaurante italiano, donde los meseros y meseras vestían chalecos rojos con una pañoleta del mismo color atada al cuello, música de violines y mesas con manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos, allí se encontraba una linda chica que pasaba fácilmente como princesa, acompañada de su caballero de melena carmesí. Ambas disfrutando de una deliciosa cena.

—Me gusta venir aquí, generalmente venía con mi maestra hasta el día en que cambiamos de ciudad, jamás pensé en volver a este lugar, hasta que vine a vivir contigo—sonrió la chica más alta terminando su bebida.

—A mí me alegra que Chitaru-san me trajera a este lugar—todo era muy lindo, llevaban una hermosa relación desde que la chica con melena le dieron de alta en el hospital, por insistencia de la pequeña vivían juntas en el modesto departamento de la última, no era muy grande pero a ambas les bastaba y la de ojos amarillos no podía estar más encantada. Su mundo era perfecto.

— Cortesía de la casa, Chitaru—un vaso apareció "sorpresivamente" gracias a un molestarteojon una ropora Hitsugi era perfecto, salvo cuando las chicas coqueteaban con su principe, no los traina.o— lcansa mesera muy hermosa y exuberante, sonriendo insinuantemente a la chica mayor y guiñando un ojo, traía dos de los primeros botones de su uniforme sueltos, cosa interesante pues al llegar a ese restaurante, no los traía de esa forma.

—Oh muchas gracias Yuu, no debiste molestarte—sonrió de manera amable a la mesera, el mundo para Hitsugi era perfecto, salvo cuando las chicas coqueteaban con su príncipe, jamás podría aguantar eso y parecía que su pareja era amable con ellas a propósito. La chica se retiró con una sonrisa soñadora ante la mirada afilada de Hitsugi—no le vayas a hacer nada.

—Sabes que odio cuando te coquetean ¿¡Y quien se cree que es para hablarte por tu primer nombre!?—la pequeña estaba en verdad molesta, quería sacar de sus ropas una aguja y lanzarla a esa mesera. Chitaru sólo rodo los ojos, la chica había disparado contra una compañera de clases que sólo le ayudaba a actuar mejor su papel en una obra, estaba acostumbrándose pero le causaba algo de enojo que la celara tanto, como si hubiera alguna probabilidad de que le fuese infiel— ¿si quiera estas escuchando?—se dedicó a beber, en esas ocasiones lo mejor era ignorar el mal humor de su chica—Chitaru…creo que esto no irá a ningún lado—casi se atraganta con su bebida.

— ¿De qué hablas Hitsugi?—la miro un poco confundida, la pequeña no le daba la cara.

—A que no puedo estar con alguien que no se preocupa el cómo me hace sentir que otras chicas coqueteen con mi pareja.

— ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?—trató de tomar su mano pero la niña se apartó.

—Que por más perfecto que sea esto, no va a funcionar. Aquí se acaba nuestra relación, Chitaru-sam.

—Pero…pero…

—Adiós—se levanta con el ceño fruncido y sale del restaurante, ante la mirada atónita de Chitaru y la morbosa de algunos comensales; le tomo un minuto asimilar la situación y correr tras la chica, pero al llegar fuera Hitsugi ya estaba dentro de un taxi encaminándose a su departamento. La pelirroja suspiro y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, la noche era fría y a esa hora ningún autobús ni tren viajaban a la ciudad de su maestra, estaba sola, Hitsugi seguro y no la querría en su departamento, debía arreglar las cosas pero no sería hoy, saco un teléfono color vino de su pantalón y entre los contactos de la letra A encontró lo que buscaba. Marcó el botón de llamar pero el aparato le decía que intentara más tarde, bueno le daría 5 minutos.

Azuma Tokaku e Ichinose Haru

En las relaciones, ambas partes se complementan mutuamente, uno puede ser codicioso y el otro generoso, uno puede ser derrochador y su par alguien ahorrativo, una puede ser cálida y la otra fría, no hay ningún inconveniente siempre que encuentren un equilibrio entre ambos, como el ying y el yang; los problemas comienzan en el momento en que alguna de las partes empieza a consumir a la otra, ahogarla, como si a una llama le quitaran poco a poco el oxígeno, esta se empieza a extinguir y deja de proveer calor.

Cuando eso pasa, pocas veces puede arreglarse lo que se tiene, por más apoyo que recibas de los demás o por más buena que sea tu voluntad por estar con esa persona, tienen por destino que su llama del amor se les extinga en las manos.

Azuma Tokaku entraba para presentar su informe a la corporación de Kaiba, dos horas después la hora en que todo tramite debía estar sellado, la luna ya se encontraba en el cielo y la frescura sólo hacia todo más calmo, salir entrada la noche era muy común últimamente, aceptaba muchas misiones de asesinatos, más que los aceptados después de la clase negra, ahora que ya podía arrebatarle la vida a sus objetivos, su sensei le daba entrenamiento especial y personalizado. Para Tokaku eso significaba que valía de verdad su trabajo ante los ojos de ese exigente maestro.

Su celular vibro en su bolsillo con un ritmo constante, al sacarlo vi que la pantalla tenía el nombre de su novia, ella se encontraba en el apartamento que juntas rentaban, seguro le llamaba para saber de ella, como dejó apagado su celular por casi toda su jornada la chica debía estar echa una bola de nervios.

—Hai—dijo con simpleza, al otro lado de la línea la chica tardo en contestar, ¿Por qué llamaba si iba a quedarse callada? Pensó.

— ¿Tokaku-san?—dio un suspiro, ¿Quién iba a ser si no?—yo…Haru tiene algo muy importante que decirte…pero debemos vernos lo más pronto posible.

—Debo entregar un informe, tardare para ir a casa, dilo por aquí.

—No puedo, debemos hablarlo en persona.

—Haru, sólo dilo, no le des más importancia—dijo con un poco más de dureza de la necesaria.

—Tokaku-san siempre es así…resta importancia a todo…Nio se equivocó, Tokaku-sam siempre actúa fría, aun cuando Haru le dice que es importante, es por eso que Haru…que Haru…—ya se escuchaba un sollozo al otro lado de la línea.

—Escúpelo, Ichinose—no le gustaba esperar ni que la chica dijera esas cosas, como tampoco le gustaba enterarse que su novia había tenido contacto con la basura de Hashiri Nio.

— ¡Haru quiere terminar!

—…—le calló como cubeta de agua fría, por un momento el lugar en que se encontraba carecía de sentido, todo carecía de sentido, sólo le importaba ese aparato que sostenía— ¿Qué…qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste…no puedo seguir con esta relación Tokaku-sam, lo siento mucho…luego te entregare todas tus cosas pero por favor, si alguna vez apreciaste a Haru…no vengas aquí.

Y la llamada se cortó, dejó caer los papeles al segundo siguiente, Ichinose termino con ella y no deseaba verla, todo carecía de sentido en lo que dijo, todo debía ser culpa de la basura con dientes. Bajo hasta el estacionamiento corriendo y con la misma prisa arrancó su motocicleta, ¿Por qué Haru la termino? Bueno, obtendría respuestas en ese preciso instante, se puso el casco negro y ya iba a acelerar cuando volvió a sentir la vibración de su celular, la pantalla figuraba el número de Namatame. Tenía problemas sí, pero esa chica con melena color vino era de las únicas personas que considerar como una amiga.

Sagae Haruki e Inukai Isuke

Las luces de un auto eran lo único que se veía en esa autopista, tomaba rápidamente las curvas haciendo sufrir los frenos, los neumáticos se quemaban en el asfalto, chirriando por la velocidad del vehículo y dentro su conductora golpeaba con enojo el volante, sin importarle que le dolía ya la mano. Su acompañante no estaba de mejor humor, murmuraba cosas mientras golpeaba con el pie el tapete y la guantera. Allí adentro todo era pólvora y la mecha estaba ya encendida, sólo hacía falta el tan conocido Booom!

—Deja de golpear…—la voz le salía determinante, como una orden, muy distinta a su tono normal—joder ya te dije que esas malditas comidas no son lo mío—vuelve a tomar velocidad luego de una curva, mira a su acompañante, la chica cruzada de brazos sobre sus generosos pechos tenía el enojo pintado en toda la cara.

—Jamás son lo tuyo, eres…eres imposible, ¡Le tiraste toda una bandeja de caviar a mi madre!

—Quien se pasó casi toda la noche, el muy hijo de puta, hablando sobre todas las oportunidades que se te cierran conmigo, a él ¿qué carajos le importa?—eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, podían insultarse mutuamente, pero si se metían con la familia de la otra había problemas.

— ¿Sabes qué? No te quiero volver a ver, ¡terminamos! Y para el carro ¡para el carro aquí, idiota!—estaban a 50KM de la ciudad y la chica le exigía bajarse.

— ¡¿Te quieres bajar?! ¿¡Te quieres bajar!? ¡Muy bien, pero te largas de mi auto!—piso en seco el freno, casi sacándole humo a las llantas—¡Bájate imb…—pero claro que el insulto no salió de su boca, ya tenía una filosa hoja contra su cuello y la mirada furibunda de su novia encima, la empujo y la peli rosa tomaba la manija con desesperación, sin tener en cuenta que la puerta aún tenía puesta los seguros.

— ¡Hija de su…! ¡Sácame de aquí!—golpeaba con su brazo la puerta— ¡Sácame en este instante Sagae!—y claro, por más molesta que este su ahora exnovia, le iba a hacer la vida difícil con daba oportunidad que se le presentase; le sacaba los seguros pero con la misma velocidad los volvía a meter— que le abras—se repetía la escena una y otra vez, ya hasta que una se cansó.

—Basta, vamos a hablar, mejor hablémoslo Isuke.

—Nada tengo que hablar contigo, imbécil ¡y abre la maldita puerta!—dijo mostrándole el tercer dedo de su mano.

— ¿A sí? Pues bájate, pero bájate.

— ¿Cómo me voy a bajar si esta puesto el seguro? ¡Imbécil!—le sacó el seguro una última vez y en cuanto Inukai cerró la puerta, la pelirroja piso a fondo el acelerador, perdió de vista a la chica en sólo dos segundos y al tercero se arrepintió, pero ya no iba a volver, la chica no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil. Pasó media hora desde que llegó a la ciudad, eran ya las 10:30 y vagaba sin rumbo con el tanque de gasolina lleno pero sin destino específico, no regresaría al apartamento, claro que no pero tampoco a su casa, no quería preocupar a su madre y hermanos, justo estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando sus ojos reconocieron a una persona caminando con desgana por la acera, se orilló alado de la chica y bajo el vidrio del asiento del pasajero—Hey ¿quieres que te lleve?—al menos de esa manera dejaría de pensar por un rato en sus problemas.

Hanabusa Sumireko y Banba Mahiru/Shin´ya

Muchas prendas, zapatos y patitos de goma salían volando de una ventana en un tercer piso de una mansión, todas las cosas caían al patio como si fueran una lluvia lenta de objetos personales, que se posaban graciosamente en el pasto mientras una chica las recogía todas y las amontonaba en una maleta que se veía algo golpeada después de ser lanzada con anterioridad por la misma ventana.

— ¡Estas siendo un poco injusta Hanabusa-sam!—la chica era Mahiru, ya no temblaba como antes pero si estaba en un enorme conflicto interno, tener dos personalidades era complicado, y más cuando su otra personalidad, Banba Shin'ya, se peleaba con su novia, que igual era su novia, sí, a ella también le daba dolor de cabeza la situación.

— ¿¡Injusta!? ¡Banba Mahiru! ¡Entiendo que es tu otra yo, pero en este momento no puedo soportar a ninguna de las dos! ¡Tú no sabes ser imparcial cuando una pelea sucede entre Shin'ya-san y yo! ¡Siempre sales a la defensa de Shin'ya y eso es algo que no puedo aguantar, tenerlas a las dos es tanto un regalo como un martirio, cuando debería ser sólo un regalo—la chica gritaba desde la habitación, aun lanzando cosas por la ventana.

 _-Jajaja, esta vez sí que la armamos Mahiru._

 _-Shin'ya, ¿Por qué tenías que destruir ese juego de té? ¿Ese precisamente que le regalo su abuela? Y todavía decirle que le hiciste un favor al romperlo, cuando fue su tátara abuelo el que lo fabrico._

 _-Je, supongo que me deje llevar, pero ¡hey! ¡Aventó todos mis patitos favoritos por la ventana! ¡Si es por mí, tu y yo nos largamos de este lugar de alta cuna, no lo necesitamos, ni a sus tacitas mal pintadas ni a ella._

 _-No digas eso, ya es de noche y está muy oscuro._

 _-Entonces déjame salir._

 _-Temo que si lo hago…las cosa empeoren-en la ventana Sumireko tiraba más y más cosas, como fotos y recuerdos de ambas._

— _No pueden estar peor de lo que están ahora ¿¡Cierto Sumireko!? ¿¡Que no puedes ponerte de peor humor del que ya estas!?—_ Shin'ya sonrió mientras metía lo último de ropa en la maleta, aun con los gritos e insultos de su también exnovia a la espalda, cerro la maleta y se la echo al hombro _— ¡Sí Sumireko! ¡Espero verte otra vez! ¡Y las tasas de tu abuelo eran horribles!—_ una ráfaga de balas la obligo a correr por su vida fuera de los jardines Hanabusa.

 _-Eso es todo…no tenemos casa… ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche? Hanabusa-san no arrojo la cartera._

— _Tranquila Mahiru, al menos si nos arrojó esto—_ dijo a su yo interna sacando un celular _—y conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, una vieja amiga nos ayudara—_ dijo encaminándose a una casa cerca de allí para poder pasar la noche.

 **DD:** viendo un antiguo show de tv, otro rollo, los que son mexicanos me entenderán, con Adal Ramones, me divertí viendo su monologo de Truenes y amor, al acabar me dije, nunca eh visto un fic donde nuestras chicas truenen así que… ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? Déjenme sus respuestas por favor jeje o y les invito a leer "La Casa Sagae" otro de los fics en que trabajo con un compañero. Sin más que decir nos vemos. Ciao ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Panda de Corazones Rotos

Luego de un día de trabajo en la academia, una chica rubia junto a su pareja, una mujer de ojos rosas, bajaban de un elegante Mustang negro, ambas cansadas por tan ajetreado día. Cuando la clase negra estaba fuera del juego siempre era un lio limpiar el desorden que dejaban sus participantes, sobornar/amenazar a policías o investigadores que metían la nariz donde no debían, maestros que querían saber el por qué de los repentinos "traslados", cuerpos de asesinos u objetivos que no lograron sobrevivir a la clase, etc., el punto es que sólo querían dormir a pierna suelta por toda la noche y así era, llevaban justo una hora desde que se habían acostado, Nio dándole la espalda a Yuri, que tenía su brazo derecho sirviendo de almohada y el izquierdo en la cintura, entrelazando sus dedos con la niña de 16 años que dormía tan cómodamente en esa posición, disfrutaban tanto de esa cercanía y serenidad que se daban mutuamente, pero una música proveniente del celular de Nio perturbo la casi sagrada tranquilidad de la pareja.

—Nio-san detén ese ruido, por favor.

—Voy voy—dijo la menor toda adormilada y parándose de la cama para ir a la mesa donde había dejado su celular— ¿Alo?—dijo en un bostezo.

—Buenas noches, Hashiri-sam, espero no haberte despertado.

—Kouko-sam…son casi las 12 de la noche, ¿qué pasa? ¿No tu misión para la academia termino la semana pasada?

—El reloj marca las 11:23 y no llamo para eso, tengo una situación, necesito un lugar donde pasar un par de noches.

— ¿Otra vez problemas con las monjas? para eso debes hablar con la presidenta Meichi y…

—Es un asunto personal, Hashiri-sam, te llame por no tener a nadie más a quien recurrir.

—Nio-san, vuelve a la cama…

—Un momento—el sueño se había desvanecido en cuanto escucho las palabras "asunto personal"— ¿Personal dices? ¿Algo tendrá que ver cierta chica de cabello azul?—dijo con una voz que delataba su sonrisa gatuna.

—Ese es un tema que no tengo intenciones de discutir. ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda o debo buscar en algún otro lado?

—Bien, bien Kouko-sam, de acuerdo, te ayudare.

—Gracias Hashiri-sam, estoy ya cerca de la casa de la presidenta, pensé en llamar para avisar, consideré una descortesía auto invitarme. Bueno, nos vemos.

— ¿Qué? Espera Kou…—y la chica de lentes colgó—diablos—cerro el celular y la pereza volvió entendió que debía bajar y atender a la chica en unos minutos quizás, suspiró y tomó un pans que estaba en una silla cerca suyo.

—Nio-sam ¿Quién era?—la desgana se escuchaba en la voz de su pareja, Yuri estaba sentada viendo a la chica ponerse sobre la sencilla blusa de dormir una manga larga para cubrir sus tatuajes.

—Eh…era Kaminaga-sam, parece que tuvo una pequeña pelea con nuestra oba-chan, vendrá aquí a pasar la noche, espero no te moleste—dijo viendo a la mujer mayor en su camisón negro.

—No te preocupes Nio-sam, está bien—se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Qué haces Yuri? No tienes por qué levantarte, yo me encargare de esto regresare rápido. Tu descansa—le sonrió de forma gatuna y salió de la habitación, ya abajo se escuchaban un par de timbrazos.

{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-

— ¿Y bien?—dijo una pelirroja sonriendo amigablemente a la chica solitaria de la acera.

— ¿Qué tu mamá no te dijo que no recogieras a extraños en la calle? Una nunca sabe quién podría ser un asesino serial—de cualquier forma la chica subió al auto.

—Yo me arriesgo—tomo un pocky entre los dientes y le ofreció la caja a Otoya.

—Supongo que está bien, de esta forma me ahorro un poco de caminata—dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—Y dime, Takechi, ¿A dónde te dirigías?—continuo por la misma calle por la que recogió a la chica de cabello largo; el ambiente dentro del auto se balanceaba entre uno relajante y tenso.

—Mi primera parada era esa tienda de auto servicio—dijo señalando una esquina.

— ¿Qué quieres comprar allí?

— ¿Te volviste detective o algo así Haruki-chan? Sólo quiero algo de alcohol.

—Qué sepa aun no estás en edad para beber—de cualquier manera se estaciono.

—Sí, sí, muy lindo que quieras preocuparte por una compañera de clase pero no es asunto tuyo y lo que único que quiero hacer es beber algo—la sonrisa amistosa e infantil había desaparecido, ahora la irritación se encontraba en su cara, ocultando las emociones que tenía dentro—así que hazme un favor y no te metas—saco un billete de su bolsillo pero la pelirroja se lo arrebato antes que pudiera abrir la puerta del auto.

—Ahora voy yo, pero a cambio que invites un poco—sonrió y le brindo un guiño—ah y por favor, no te lleves el auto—con esa última palabra cerró la puerta y se encamino a la tienda.

—Demonios, ahora que lo pediste no podré hacerlo—dijo con sarcasmo dentro del auto; observo las cosas a su alcance, no había mucho que digamos, unas pocas monedas en el portavaso y era todo, en el lado del conductor unas cuantas cajas vacías de pockys eran el único desastre controlado de ese auto—la chica debe tener sabor a pocky en la boca, je…Shiena-chan dice que la engaño cada vez que pienso en matar a una chica, me pregunto qué diría sobre engañarla de verdad—sacó de dentro su pantalón las tijeras que había tomado antes de salir del apartamento de Shiena, las escondió cuidadosamente bajo su pierna, de manera que pudiese sacarlas con facilidad—si debo ser sincera, Haruki-chan…antes de llegar a mi destino…pensaba en darme rienda suelta ahora que Shiena no me jala la cadena…—pensó en voz alta mientras veía como la chica pelirroja salía de la tienda con una bolsa en las manos.

Abajo en la cocina se escuchaban dos personas ablando en voz baja, la chica Kaminaga había llegado ya hacía media hora. Meichi Yuri no había podido conciliar el sueños desde esa hora, pocas veces dormía sin su pequeña rubia en brazos, era algo que su cuerpo le pedía para poder descansar con tranquilidad y pasaba malas noches cuando Nio debía quedarse a dormir en las habitaciones de Myōjō, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado, las voces que murmuraban la calmaron lo suficiente para cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡Dientes de tiburón! ¡Sé que estas aquí! ¡Le debes una a Mahiru por meterla a esa estupidez de la clase negra! ¡Sal!

— ¿Quién está gritando?—la presidenta reconocía esa voz, era la personalidad nocturna de Bamba Mahiru. Efectivamente, cuando se asomó por la ventana podía verse a la chica de pelo plata sonriendo con ese gesto salvaje a Nio, que trataba de que hiciera el menor ruido haciéndole ademanes con los brazos, señalaba la habitación desde la que Yuri observaba y la chica sólo se reía un poco, hasta que al fin Nio la hizo pasar, pero dentro se escuchaban aún más sus alaridos demenciales—demonios Nio-sam y mañana debemos madrugar—dijo viendo el reloj digital que marcaban las 12:30—esto está empezando a ser molesto—ya se sentía irritada ¿Por qué las chicas de la clase negra de Ichinose Haru estaban llegando a su casa?

. . .u

— ¿Si?

—Azuma…necesito tu…ayuda—no le gustaba ser carga para las personas pero no sabía a quién más recurrir, la chica de cabello azul era de las únicas personas que consideraba una amiga y con la que había mantenido contacto luego de la clase negra, gracias a Ichinose Haru pues la heredera de los Azuma no era de mantener amistades, le costaba un poco expresar sus sentimientos y sólo por insistencia de su pareja es que había visitado a Namatame en el hospital, luego de eso se veían de vez en cuando o salían a correr.

— ¿Namatame? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Kirigaya, sucedió algo con ella?—del otro lado se escuchaba el rugir de una moto.

—Algo parecido, ¿puedes venir por mí? Te lo explicare cuando llegues.

— ¿Dónde estás?—escucho la dirección y dio un acelerón en la moto, saliendo del complejo a alta velocidad—muy bien, estaré allí en 5 minutos.

—Tómalo con calma Azuma.

—No puedo, necesito que me acompañes a cierto lugar y no puedo esperar por llegar donde esa basura—se escuchó el sonido de llamada terminada, Tokaku le había colgado.

—Uff…parece que no soy la única con problemas…quizás no debí llamar a Azuma—dijo guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, se apoyó en un árbol para pensar un poco en lo ocurrido dentro del restaurante, quizás Hitsugi tenía razón…pero no era motivo para dejarla el irse de esa forma, miro nuevamente su celular, abriendo su lista de contactos, abrió el de la chica y su dedo tembló un poco sobre la tecla verde, quería llamar aun si estaba segura que le rechazaría la llamada, sólo quería imaginarla viendo la pantalla y apretando la tecla para rechazar su llamada, sólo eso…o quizás soñar con que la niña le contestaba y le pedía ir al apartamento, era soñar mucho pero en su estado, sólo quería una esperanza para no derrumbarse a llorar. Apretó fuerte la pantalla pensando en cómo haría para recuperar a su princesa.

—Hey, Namatame ¿Qué pasa?—alzo la mirada sorprendida, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho la moto de Azuma estacionarse frente ella.

—Azuma…Hitsugi terminó conmigo…—bajo la mirada avergonzada, no quería provocar lastima—debó de arreglar las cosas con ella…—mira la pantalla, sólo necesitaba tocar un botón para mostrarle a la chica de ojos amarillos que estaba interesada en ella.

—Ichinose terminó igual conmigo—admitió en voz alta, se cruzaba de brazos y tenía cerrados los ojos—necesitas distraerte, acompáñame a buscar a la basura de Hashiri, ella hablo con Haru, estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con que Haru quiera alejarme de ella, sube—le aventó un casco rojo que atrapo con una mano, observaba el celular y la motocicleta azul oscuro de la chica— a no ser que quieras quedarte.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

—Entonces Shiena te boto de su apartamento y quieres que Nio te deje quedar en su casa por la vez en que dejó que la policía te volviera a meter a la cárcel, ¿estoy en lo correcto?—se acercó la lata a los labios y bebió un sorbo grande, era su segunda lata—por lo que ahora…estas emborrachándote para olvidar que te termino.

—Celebrando que terminamos—la chica a su lado igual daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Todo muy bien salvo un dato, no tienes más que el dinero de tus bolsillos y para llegar a la casa de la presidenta necesitarías un poco más, ¿de dónde pensabas sacar lo que hacía falta?—por el rabillo del ojo vio como la mano de su acompañante se acariciaba el muslo.

—Muy observadora, Haruki-chan, justo lo que esperaba de ti—un destello plateado la hizo reaccionar al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de la chica, dejó caer la lata para sujetar la otra mano, no le costó mucho trabajo, Takechi era fuerte pero ella lo era más, escuchaba a la chica gruñir con frustración, así que empujó su cuerpo sobre el de Otoya en ese reducido espacio, apretando una mano contra el cristal y la otra con la cabecera del asiento, sus pechos estaban unidos y sus rostros a centímetros.

—Deja caer las tijeras Takechi…sabes que no soy tu tipo…—si no mal recordaba, Takechi obtenía placer sexual al atacar y descuartizar a chicas, que la estuviera atacando era lo mismo a que se sentía atraída de alguna forma por ella.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Haruki-chan…? Eres muy linda, me gustaría rebanarte en pedacitos…—el aliento de ambas estaba cargada de alcohol, la conversación estaba tomando giros un poco tétricos pero excitantes.

En la mente de Haruki apareció una chica de cabello rosa, su manera tan fría de demostrarle cariño y el cómo le gritó, la voz de su "madre" hablando de hombres que podrían hacerla más feliz de lo que Haruki la hacía, " _bien…sé feliz Isuke-sama…quiero ver con quien puedes serlo…"_ sonrió de una manera que mostraba su dolencia y de forma lenta y controlada, movió la mano que sostenía la tijera para hacerse un pequeño corte en la mejilla, sintió una gota de sangre correrle hasta la barbilla y vio la expresión sorprendida de Otoya. Sorprendida y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lame…—dijo en un hilo de voz que pese a decirlo en tono bajo era suficiente para controlar aparentemente a aquella bestia de ojos verde agua. Sintió una suave lengua recorrer lentamente la herida, provocándole alivio y de alguna forma extraña…excitación. Ser carne fresca frente a una fiera era algo excitante, sumándole la cantidad de alcohol que ambas habían ingerido…la ecuación daba un valor irracional.

Xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx

—Azuma ¿estas segura de lo que haces? ¿No sería mejor esperar al día de mañana?—le gritaba su acompañante, abrazada a su cintura mientras viajaban por una calle solitaria.

—Hashiri sabe porque Ichinose no quiere estar más conmigo, algo tuvo que ver para que ella no quiera saber más de mí.

—Quizás no sea así, quizás algo había de malo en la relación que tenía y por ello…

—No, Haru nunca menciono nada, le preguntaba cada día como se encontraba y me decía que estaba bien.

Pasaron casi volando un tope, la motocicleta hacía un ruido de miedo y la velocidad era vertiginosa, Namatame estaba algo asustada de que perdieran el control y se estrellaran pero eso nunca pasó, llegaron a su destino en escasos 20 minutos. Las luces prendidas y parecía que habían dos personas más en la cocina con Hashiri. Azuma apagó el motor en seco y tan pronto Chitaru bajo de la moto ella hizo lo mismo dejándola caer sin meditaciones, se sacó el casco y lo aventó contra la puerta de la casa, causando conmoción en la cocina.

— ¡Hashiri, abre!—dio aporreando la puerta con el puño, su forma tranquila y seria de ser se había esfumado de tener cerca a la persona a la que le atribuía su males. En cuanto abriera se le abalanzaría encima.

 **N/A: Tada, ¿Qué les parece? Bien? Mal? Me aman? Me odian? Jeje lo sé, lo sé soy de lo peor al dejarlos con este suspense; a por cierto, dedico este capítulo a** katiadragon646 **en recompensa por leer mis fics aun si tiene que estudiar, jeje no no es cierto, por haber aprobado sus exámenes. Chica, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está tu premio. Ahora debo irme, que igual tengo un último examen el martes, deséenme suerte y dejen comentarios, ya saben si no dejan review, no subo capi XD. Ciao ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sólo un par de días

No había pasado ni una hora de cuando llego al hogar de la rubiecita y ya era por decirlo así un pandemónium, al parecer a muchas de sus excompañeras de clase habían pasado por los mismo problemas que ella y Mahiru, la chica monja había llegado antes que ella a esa casa y por los golpes que se escuchaban en la puerta principal luego de una motocicleta derrapando en la entrada, la chica Azuma junto con la chica principesca estaban haciendo acto de presencia. Todo estaba dando pie a una buena fiesta. Nio fue a abrir seguida de cerca por nada menos que la presidenta de la Academia Myōjō, hablando de conseguir puesto con sus propios "Méritos", eso le encantará a Sumireko.

—Je, sí sólo esta quisiera verme…ugh—se tocó el hombro derecho, al parecer Sumireko en su afán por que se fuera de su mansión le había incrustado una bala.

 _¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _ **Por supuesto que sí, esto no es nada, sólo que duele…**_

 _Entiendo, a mi igual me entristece que Hanabusa-sam no nos quiera ver._

 _ **Mahiru, me refería a la herida.**_

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?—era la chica morena de lentes, le observaba la camisa gris que ya se manchaba de rojo bajo la sudadera negra.

—Je…tu sabes, tener a una chica mecha de novia no es la mejor idea si piensas insultar las obras maestras de sus antepasados—rio un poco levantando su mano derecha para sobar su cabello pero la herida le hizo dar un quejido.

—Le diré a Hashiri-sam que te llevemos a un hospital—dijo levantándose pero la chica de cabello plateado le sostuvo la muñeca, cuando estaba segura de tener su atención le sonrió como acostumbraba y le mostro su mano izquierda ensangrentada, sostenía una pequeña bala que dejo caer en la mesa, manchándola un poco.

—Sólo necesito un pequeño remiendo, Mahiru es buena con las manos pero le aterra ver sangre—dijo mientras veía entretenida la escena en la puerta de la casa, pronto iniciarían los golpes y disparos, una lástima que no podría participar, su martillo quedo abandonado en el sótano de esa chica de ojos azul cielo.

—Debiste hacer enojar mucho a Hanabusa-sam para que ella estuviera dispuesta a dispararte—observaba con detenimiento la herida y su mano izquierda con sangre—en la academia parecía que eras su cachorrito.

— ¡Hey! Esa era Mahiru—ahora estaba empezando a doler mucho más, necesitaba tratarse la herida antes que se infectase. Se sacó la sudadera para tratar de aliviar un poco el dolor.

—Entiendo, la chica nocturna eres tú—aún seguía de pie y observaba el pequeño jaleo que había en la entrada.

—Asiento #2, Bamba Shin'ya, a tus servicios—terminó con una sonrisa salvaje viéndola directo a los ojos; la chica sólo la observo un poco inexpresiva y camino a donde Nio, le pregunto algo al oído y esta sólo señaló las escaleras tras ellas, luego de una pequeña reverencia regresó donde Bamba tomándole del antebrazo izquierdo para que se parara— ¡eh! ¿Dónde vamos?

—A la habitación de Hashiri-sam, trataré tu herida—la chica iba ya subiendo la escalera seguida de Bamba.

 _Oh no, esto es malo…_

 _ **Tranquila Mahiru, no parece tener ninguna mala intención.**_

 _Pero Shin'ya…ella…ella no es Hanabusa-sam_

 _ **No sólo Sumireko puede vernos así, joder Mahiru, pensé que ya habíamos superado eso.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El interior de ese sencillo auto era un tanto sofocante, el único sonido era el de las lamidas de Otoya contra la herida de su mejilla en conjunto con sus ropas al moverse, Haruki traía una chaqueta de cuero café, un gusto que agarró de su chica, cada que ejercía más presión en la mano que sostenía las tijeras se escuchaba crujir.

Aquí se encontraba, Sagae Haruki, luego de haber discutido con su novia, con quien había pasado seguramente los mejores días de su vida, dejó a la chica que tantos problemas como idas al cielo le habían dado en medio de la carretera completamente sola, que pese a saber que puede cuidarse perfectamente, sabía que no merecía aquello, debió dejarle las llaves e irse caminando a algún lado, luego de eso jamás se la perdonaría; y aquí, para cerrar la noche, está a punto de compartir más que sólo sangre con una ex compañera de clase, que pese a no estar nada mal, no era la peli rosa a la que quería.

—… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?...—ella no era así, ella sabía controlarse, estaba jugando con una asesina serial, no con cualquier chica que podría encontrarse en un bar, y esta chica ya tenía en su mirada algo de locura en combinación con el alcohol, no se iba a zafar fácil de esta.

—No me digas que ahora te echaras para atrás—dijo Otoya con una mirada molesta—no lo aceptare, decidiste no convertirte en mi victima…bien…pero no te dejare marchar luego de probar tu sangre—en un movimiento no esperado, Takechi movió bruscamente las tijeras haciéndole otro corte a su rostro. Le molesto un poco pero afianzó más el agarre de su muñeca, tendría que razonar con ella y para hacerlo primero habría que darle a esa niña su dulce. Lentamente acerco su rostro con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que era Isuke quien le lamía, pero ni siquiera así pudo dejarse llevar, esa lengua era voraz, acababa todo a su paso y no se detenía a sanar la herida, la abría más buscando sangre.

— ¿Más tranquila ahora?—le hablaba en un tono conciliador, no quería meterse en un lío que acabara lamentando a la mañana siguiente en una cama de motel, viendo la espalda de aquella asesina serial mientras recogía su ropa del suelo—Escucha, sé por lo que pasas, Isuke-sama tampoco quiere volver a verme…me siento igual que tú, pero piénsalo Takechi ¿En serio vas a tirar al trasto lo que ganaste viviendo con ella?

— ¿Lo que gane? Estas de broma, lo único que gane fue perderme de todos los asesinatos que pude cometer desde el momento en que Shiena me saco de la cárcel. Ella quería una vida normal…admito que…los días que pase a su lado me hicieron muy feliz, olvide mi pasado pero…entre la sangre y los gritos de dolor yo me siento bien…je pero ella… ¡ella no lo entiende así!—sus ojos verde agua amenazaban por soltar lágrimas.

—Quiero desahogarme igual, pero no de un modo que termine por joder mi vida—Otoya desvió la mirada a la vez que chasqueaba su lengua, seguramente no creía que lo que pensaba hacer esa noche la arruinaría en nada, o al menos trataba de auto convencerse—sé qué opinas lo mismo, suelta las tijeras Otoya, tu no quieres hacer esto…y si te niegas bueno…no estás en posición de negociar conmigo—termino de decir con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como la que les brinda a sus hermanos. Sólo se escuchó el metal cayendo en el suelo de su auto junto con un suspiro de resignación—buena chica. Ahora…te llevo donde Nio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Namatame sabía que la cosas terminarían mal en cuanto escucho como la preciada moto de Tokaku se estrellaba contra el pavimento y la chica no volteó a ver ni por un segundo a su bólido azul oscuro que se empeñaba en pulir en las noches antes de entrar a casa, o al menos eso era lo que Hitsugi le contó enterándose por Ichinose, ambas chicas solían conversar, según escucho, la reina mantenía comunicación con la mayoría de las chicas de la clase negra.

—Hitsugi…—apretó el celular que traía dentro de su chaqueta, la memoria de este no tenía otras imágenes que no fueran de ella con su amada. Pero no era momento de lamentaciones, esas serían después con la cara enterrada en la almohada, su amiga aporreaba la puerta y temía que si no se controlaba un poco, esta terminaría en el suelo.

— ¡Abre basura!—ya era mucha la atención que estaban atrayendo.

—Azuma, tranquilízate por favor, te comprendo perfectamente pero no puedes perder los estribos—sus palabras tranquilizadoras parecieron tener efecto en la chica de cabello azul, sus golpes disminuyeron de velocidad y fuerza—venga, trata de respirar, todo esto lo solucionaremos en tanto…

—Vaya sorpresa, es nee-sam junto con el príncipe león—la sonriente y animada voz de Hashiri fue suficiente para que el coraje de Azuma regresara y tratara de aventarse contra la rubia, ya tenía uno de sus cuchillos en mano y poco le faltó para atacar a Nio con él, de no ser porque fue sujetada por Namatame, que le aplicaba una llave de lucha para inmovilizar sus brazos.

—Agradecería que cuidaras tus palabras, Hashiri-sam, Azuma no está de humor para juegos y creo que yo tampoco—su voz no perdía el respeto con el que siempre hablaba pero si se le escuchaba apesadumbrada, sin energía.

—Namatame, Azuma ¿Podrían explicar que es este alboroto en la puerta de mi casa?—una voz autoritaria y cargada de irritación llamó la atención de las tres, la presidenta Meichi Yuri vestía una bata oscura mientras su rostro denotaba molestia.

—Presidenta Meichi—la chica pelirroja se enderezo a la vez que soltaba a Tokaku, esta se alisaba la camisa, no despegaba en ningún momento la mirada de Nio, la presidenta lo noto y se puso delante de esta con una mirada de cuidado a lo que la pelirroja hizo lo mismo salvo porque puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de la peli azul—Azuma quiere hablar con Nio sobre…algo personal.

—La basura de Hashiri y yo tenemos asuntos que atender—dijo a la vez que se acercaba amenazante pero la misma Namatame la sujetaba de un brazo; esas actitudes y palabras contra su pareja no le gustaron para nada a la castaña, nadie venía a su casa a insultar a su rubia y amenazarla.

—Largo, no dejare que te acerques a Nio-sam, es obvio que tus intenciones no son sólo hablar—dijo cerrando la puerta pero la chica detrás la detuvo.

—Yuri espera yo me encargo. Sé de qué quiere hablar Azuma.

—Nio-sam, no pienso dejar que…

—Vienen a buscarme a mí, Yuri, por favor deja que las atienda. Pasen a la cocina—las chicas asintieron y se encaminaron dejándolas solas.

—Nio, Kaminaga y Bamba ya están arriba, acaban de llegar Azuma y Namatame, ¿olvidaste decirme que harían una pequeña reunión?—estaba irritada, eran las doce o más de la noche, seguía aun despierta y mañana debía llegar temprano a la academia.

—No es así, pero creo saber porque están aquí todas ellas, es muy simple, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que mitad de la clase nos hace falta—podía ver fácilmente que eso no le interesaba a su pareja—escucha, sólo hablare con ellas y se irán, lo prometo, después de eso regresamos a dormir y yo te ayudaré con tu trabajo de mañana ¿de acuerdo?—dijo colgándose del cuello de la más alta con tono dulzón.

—Uff…encárgate rápidamente de esto, me arden los ojos—fue y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sofás de la sala.

Nio sonrió como acostumbraba y fue a la cocina para saber qué era lo que pasaba con Azuma, pese a que ya lo sospechaba desde que escucho como derrapaba frente a su casa.

—Bueno… ¿en qué puedo ayud…—no terminó su pregunta pues Tokaku se le acerco tanto que retrocedió hasta dar contra la pared.

— ¡Azuma, tranquila!

— ¿Por qué Haru terminó nuestra relación? —dijo con voz amenazante, ya era suficiente de juegos con Nio, el dolor en su pecho y la angustia no la dejaban en paz desde que hablo con Ichinose, de echo sentía la misma angustia que cuando vio irse la ambulancia ese día en que la apuñalo.

—Tranquila nee-sam, siéntense y explícame que sucedió—les dijo a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina pero sólo la chica de melena roja se sentó— ¿y bien? Dices que Haru-chan termino contigo, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

—Dijo muchas cosas, pero en una de ellas te mencionó ¿¡Qué fue lo que le dijiste basura!? ¡Tú le sugeriste que se separara de mí! ¿Verdad?—clavo un cuchillo cerca de la mano de Nio pero esta ni se inmuto, se levantó y tomo un par de tazas donde vertió un poco de café ya echo— ¡Contesta Hashiri!

—Haru-chan ha hablado conmigo últimamente, eso es verdad—dejo ambas tazas frente a las chicas.

—Gracias Hashiri—dijo Namatame pero Tokaku no recibió de buena manera la taza.

—Ella me hablo sobre cómo nee-sam la dejaba sola por mucho tiempo, cuando antes no se separaban la una de la otra, ella sabe la importancia de tu trabajo, pero de igual manera sabe que tomas más misiones de las normales sólo por Kaiba—tomó un pan de melón del centro de la mesa y se lo llevo a la boca—sin ser suficiente eso, Azuma-sam no es la persona más cálida si saben a lo que me refiero…—decía con la boca llena, trago antes de proseguir—pero yo sé que Haru-chan ama inmensamente a Azuma, le sugerí hablarlo contigo, eso se lo dije apenas esta mañana pero veo que la plática no fue muy bien para que llegaran a terminar—ambas prestaron la atención a la peli azul, Tokaku entendía ahora porque Haru no quería que hablaran del asunto por teléfono, que tonta había sido, de escucharla quizás no hubiera ocurrido nada de eso.

—No hablamos…yo…ella quería hablar conmigo pero…le dije que lo hiciera por teléfono y…me dijo que no regresara a nuestra casa…que no podía soportar más esto…mierda ¿Qué hice?—se tapaba los ojos con una mano mientras apretaba los dientes, una mano amiga le toco el hombro, era Namatame.

—Podrás resolverlo Azuma, tranquila, sé que Ichinose te escuchara y estarán juntas de nuevo.

—Namatame—dijo viéndola y mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado en agradecimiento.

—Bueno y ¿Por qué estás aquí Namatame? ¿Desde cuándo Romeo es quien acompaña a Mercucio?

—Me ocurrió lo mismo que a Azuma…—veía su reflejo en la taza de café—salvo que Hitsugi me dijo que lo nuestro no funcionaría y luego se fue en un taxi…por ahora no puedo volver a su apartamento ni tampoco ir a casa de mi mentora, no hay a esta hora ningún tren que vaya a su ciudad.

—Bueno…sé que me meteré en un problema con esto pero pueden—el claxon de un coche las hizo voltear a la ventana, un par de faros las alumbraron y el sonido no se detuvo—oh…esto debe ser broma…—la rubia se levantó con una sonrisa y se encamino a la puerta.

— ¿Conoces a alguien con ese auto?—pregunto Tokaku cubriéndose los ojos.

—Sagae.

OTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

—Entonces pensabas darle caza a alguna chica y con el dinero que trajera en sima irías a casa de Nio. Debo decir que me alegra haberte encontrado primero—conducía con una mano en el volante y la otra en la palanca de velocidades, las calles desiertas les permitían ir a una velocidad un poco más arriba del límite de velocidad.

—Haruki-chan me arrebato mi noticia de primera plana, Jack el destripador del siglo veintiuno estaría de regreso esta noche…iba a ser muy placentero cortar en trocitos a una linda chica…

—Te hice un favor Takechi—dijo acelerando luego de un tope—de haberlo hecho Kenmochi se enteraría y dudo que volviese contigo luego de eso, lo iba a considerar como un engaño.

—Eso es hipócrita viniendo de ti ¿No hace un momento estabas a punto de engañar a Inuchi conmigo?

— ¿Inuchi? Ah tú te refieres a…Isuke-sama.

—Supe que estaban juntas ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Te voto por ser pobre o por un mejor partido?—dijo divertida pero al no recibir respuesta supo que se había excedido, en cualquier otra situación se hubiera reído un poco de su víctima y continuar con comentarios que abrieran más la herida pero ver a la chica pelirroja así no le agrado mucho—hey…sólo estaba bromeando, lo siento.

—No importa, no es tu culpa—cambio a cuarta.

—Bueno pero al menos te deshiciste de ella, esa mujer era veneno puro y eso es mucho decir viniendo de mí.

—Je sé a lo que te refieres…pero Isuke-sama es una de las mejores cosas que ocurrieron en mi vida y luego de lo que le hice...bueno, no me sorprendería que su madre llegara a golpearme a mi casa…trabajé mucho por ella y mis hermanos, pero más que nada por ella, para poder tener lo suficiente para que no le faltara nada pero…parece que no bastó—frunce el ceño en señal de tristeza.

—Oye anímate, me tienes a mí, luego de frustrar mi regreso a las noticias tú eres directamente responsable de mí y de lo que haga.

—Jeje ¿se supone que eso es consuelo?—la sonrisa regreso a su rostro—hemos llegado, servida señorita—dijo tocando la bocina del auto.

— ¿a dónde iras ahora?—le era agradable estar con Sagae, le divertía de una manera sana y sabía que podría controlarla si se excedía en sus juegos sin tacto, tenía libertad de soltarse sin la preocupación de lastimar pues alguien más la dominaba físicamente.

—La verdad es que no tengo idea—dejo de tocar el claxon cuando vio que en la cocina una chica se levantaba, puso un pocky en su boca y abrió el seguro del asiento del copiloto—terminaría con una navaja en la garganta de regresar al apartamento y es algo noche para volver a casa con mis hermanos y madre, sin mencionar que no quiero darles explicaciones—ambas bajaron del coche, Haruki no sabía por qué seguía a Otoya pero allí estaba, esperando apoyada cerca de la puerta mientras la chica del cabello purpura tocaba la puerta, dentro se escuchaba como alguien discutía, Otoya retrocedió un poco y ambas se miraron un segundo. La puerta se abrió mostrando a su antigua juez de la clase negra.

—Déjenme adivinar, problemas con sus novias —volvieron a observarse y asintieron, una con una sonrisa divertida y la otra un poco desanimada con un pocky en la boca—pasen, Azuma y Namatame están en la cocina.

— ¿Azuma y Namatame están aquí?—eso le preocupo un poco a Otoya, la chica de cabellera azul no era muy fan de ella y la de cabello rojo más de una vez se metió en la relación que tenía con Shiena, supuestamente "aconsejaba" a su chica de buscar a alguien un poco más cuerdo, sus discusiones y pequeños enfrentamientos habían tenido.

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?—al parecer Nio no estaba enterada de todo.

—No soy la persona favorita de ninguna de ellas dos y tampoco soy una suicida—dijo bajando las escaleras pero una mano fuerte la detuvo.

—Venga Takechi, no se me antoja dormir en el auto, si hay una pelea me meteré para equilibrar las cosas—dijo la pelirroja con un guiño.

—Je…de acuerdo, eso me parece más razonable.

—Resuelto eso, adelante—ambas pasaron y siguieron a Nio a la cocina, las dos chicas que ya estaban allí se pusieron de pie tan pronto las vieron con una mueca de disgusto, Otoya se sentía como atrapada pero la chica pelirroja se puso a su lado.

—Namatame, Azuma, tiempo sin verlas—dijo con una sonrisa aligerando el ambiente— ¿Cómo les ha ido?

—No muy bien—respondió la rubia—sus novias las abandonaron.

—Je así que todas estamos en el mismo barco.

—No nos pongas en el mismo barco que a ti Takechi—respondió Namatame.

—Como sea. Nio ¿recuerdas hace no mucho cuando acabó la clase negra? Gracias a ti volví a la cárcel así que, vengo a cobrar esa que me debes, Haruki-chan y yo vamos a quedarnos por un par de días en tu casa.

Yuri iba a matarla.

1212121212121212121212121212

—Quítate la camisa.

— ¿No puedes trabajar con la camisa un poco abajo?—dijo frotándose la frente, le daba dolor de cabeza cuando Mahiru y ella no estaban de acuerdo.

—Mahiru-sam no está de acuerdo—lo sabía pues la de sonrisa salvaje empezó a hacer ese gesto en cuanto entraron al cuarto, ya tenía todo preparado, era muy simple lo que haría, ya antes lo había hecho.

—No mucho, sólo date prisa con eso—la chica se fue desabrochando la camisa luego de sacarse la sudadera oscura, Kouko pudo distinguir claramente cada movimiento, mentiría si dijera que la chica era fea o tenía un mal cuerpo, al contrario, se le veían unos suaves músculos en brazos y abdomen.

—No tardare pero quizás te duela.

—No hay problema, sé cómo aguantar el dolor.

Trato de ser rápida con lo que hacía, rápida y metódica, dejar una cicatriz no era una opción, pese a que la chica de cabello plateado sabía lucirlas de un modo que quedaban con ella y su alocada personalidad.

La piel de Bamba era suave al tacto y muy pálida, como si jamás la tocara la luz del sol, su espalda era fuerte, no de manera tosca, sino con esos músculos naturales que se formaban por actividades realizadas por mucho tiempo.

—Ya casi acabo, sólo la vendare.

—Gracias.

—En el cuarto para huéspedes hay una cama, sólo faltaría un par de futones y…—todas las chicas entraron a la habitación y se quedaron calladas, lo que veían era a Shin'ya sin camisa siendo tocada en la espalda por Kouko, claro que no podían ver que esta última estaba sanando a la primera, la de lentes estaba a punto de explicar la situación pero Nio se le adelanto a hablar—Vaya vaya, no bien terminan su relación y están saltando a los brazos de alguien más, en serio chicas, no creo que relaciones basadas en el despecho sean lo más sano—Nio recibió 6 golpes en la cabeza luego de decir eso.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

—Por favor Yuri, sólo serán un par de días en lo que consiguen un mejor lugar—su pareja no lucía contenta luego que le dijeran que la mitad de la clase negra estaría viviendo en su casa por unos días gracias a problemas amorosos con sus respetivas parejas.

— ¿Por qué las ayudas Nio?

—Son amigas Yuri, necesitan un lugar donde quedarse y no creo que sea correcto cerrarles las puertas.

— ¿Amigas?

—Sí, las chicas de la clase negra de Ichinose Haru son lo más parecido que tengo a amigas, por favor, déjales quedarse un par de días, por favor ¿por mí?—dijo con ojos de gatito.

—Uff…sabes que con esa mirada no puedo decir que no…tu ganas, pueden quedarse un par de días pero será todo.

—Muchas gracias Yuri—abrazo a su novia en la oscuridad de su habitación, escucharon un golpe fuerte, como de alguien cayendo al suelo o algo así, luego varios pasos y hasta gritos— eh…jeje sólo serán un par de días, lo prometo.

—Más te vale Nio.

 **N/A: Hola ¿me extrañaron? Lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que me costó mucho este cap, no sabía como hacer para la escena de Haruki con Otoya, doy las gracias a una persona que me ayudo en gran medida con esa escena, sin él no sé qué hubiera sido de esas dos y en cuantos problemas las metería, espero el resultado no les decepcionara. Espero con ansias sus comentarios y les pido que de igual forma se pasen a leer el cap seis de La Casa Sagae: día tres, historias divididas. Espero comenten y nos leemos la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

La cara oculta de la luna

Seis chicas especializadas en técnicas de asesinato y lucha, todas con sus corazones pesados y una de ellas hasta con herida de bala, todas ellas metidas en un cuarto con cama queen size con capacidad de hasta cuatro personas, quizás cinco un poco apretadas, las otras dos desafortunadas tendrían que dormir en algún futon que la anfitriona Nio les había prestado. El ambiente estaba cargado de tención, seis pares de ojos puestos en el cómodo lecho, sólo cuatro cerrarían los ojos acostadas allí pero… ¿Quién?

—Ejem…si me lo permiten, creo que sería justo permitir que quienes terminaran primero en alistarse duerman en la cama—dijo la chica con lentes, acomodándolos a la vez que se iba desatando las coletas dejando suelto su cabello.

—Je ¡echo!—Shin'ya y estaba quitándose los pantalones, zapatos, calcetas, ¿bragas? ¿¡Sostén!?— ¡Yo gano un lugar en la cama!—saltó en un grito a la cama acomodándose ante la miradas sonrojadas— ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes no duermen desnudas?—a lo que todas negaron con la cabeza, Namatame se cubrió los ojos sintiendo vergüenza ajena, Tokaku sólo negó con la cabeza y sacándose la camisa y chaqueta se acomodó en el extremo opuesto de la cama. Todas siguieron el ejemplo de Tokaku y comenzaron a acomodarse, entraban bien en la cama, Kouko le arrojo una sábana individual a Bamba por razones obvias.

—Cúbrete con esto y no des más espectáculos—dijo fríamente mientras se acostaba de lado dándole la espalda y mirando a Haruki que comía un pocky con los brazos tras la cabeza.

—Exageran demasiado—dijo abrazando una almohada, de pronto se escuchó como un cuerpo caía sobre el suelo seguido de un gruñido y el choque de metales.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Azuma?—Takechi le mostraba los dientes mientras que la asesina la miraba con frialdad y sostenía su cuchilla contra las tijeras de la chica de ojos agua marina.

—No dormirás en la misma cama que nosotras, vete al suelo—dijo con frialdad a la vez que aplicaba más fuerza al empuje de su cuchilla.

— ¡Eso es injusto! Kaminaga dijo que quien terminara de alistarse podría ocupar un lugar en la cama y aún hay espacio.

—Lo ocupa Namatame.

— ¡Ella aún no está lista!

—Lo está—le indico con una mirada a la chica que ya tomaba lugar en la cama con la mirada puesta en la asesina en serie—vete al suelo—Otoya buscó ayuda en la antigua representante de clases pero esta les daba la espalda no queriendo meterse en esos asuntos, pensó en la posibilidad de empujar a Azuma a un lado y tomar lugar en la cama pero con una mirada a la chica con melena descarto la idea, era obvio que esas dos se apoyarían mutuamente, estaba sola en ese asunto y las tenía de perder. Con un chasquido de lengua empujó a Tokaku y tomo uno de los futones extendiéndolo en una esquina de la habitación.

—Ahora entiendo porque Haruchi te dejó, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho de tenerte como novia—sintió la amenaza en la espalda pero al voltearse Haruki ya tenía sujetándole la muñeca a Tokaku.

—Creo que es suficiente, tú no eres de perder la cabeza Azuma no te desquites con ella por lo que pasó contigo e Ichinose; discúlpala, pero igual opino que no es justo el trato que le están dando y Namatame…debe estarte afectando mucho lo de Kirigaya para considerar atacarme de espaldas—era cierto, tras de ellas la chica estaba tensa viendo a las tres con una llama en los ojos; Haruki soltó la muñeca y la chica se fue a recostar nuevamente junto a la pelirroja mirando al techo y apagando la luz.

Otoya se recostó en el futon sopesando la idea de irse de ese lugar, quizás a la mañana siguiente tratar de regresar al apartamento de Shiena mientras la chica no estuviera en casa para tomar sus cosas y algo de dinero para largarse de una vez de ese lugar, sí, eso era lo que debía hacer… ¿o quizás darle caza a Shiena? Escuchó el ruido de otro futon siendo a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Se puede?—era la chica pelirroja que le había dado autostop y que le había ayudado con Azuma, no sabía porque pero empezaba a caerle bien.

—Adelante, parece ser que eres la única en este lugar que no me trata como basura, pero eso es algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada—sonrió poniendo un brazo tras su cabeza como si aquello le enorgulleciera—bueno…tú y Shiena.

—No acostumbro tratar de mala manera a alguien, en ese aspecto soy muy paciente, je debes serlo para tener de novia a Isuke-sama.

— ¿Por qué la sigues llamando así? Ya no estas con ella, eres libre de sus cadenas y órdenes.

—jeje ¿has escuchado la frase "tus deseos son órdenes para mi"? Bueno…quiero creer que las órdenes de Isuke son como una forma de manifestar sus deseos…no es muy propio de ella demostrar lo que siente y lo que en verdad quiere, por eso trato de cumplir todo lo que desea…o al menos eso era lo que intentaba.

—Venga ya Haruki, aras que Mahiru y yo nos deprimamos.

—Jaja ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas tu historia, Bamba? No tengo mucho sueño.

—Je… ¿Qué puedo decir? Sumireko es toda una ojou-sama, una chica de fino talle y refinados modales…casi una princesa y para mí es una reina pero…supongo que mi forma de ser no encaja en su mundo…la amo pero todo lo que toco se rompe con facilidad y de esa misma manera es que rompí nuestra relación…llevándome a Mahiru de por medio, ella trataba de reconciliarnos siempre y hasta se ponía de mi parte provocando igual una pelea entre ellas…nosotras sólo deseábamos alguien en quien volver a confiar…pero no contábamos con que esa persona también desearía confiar en nosotras…

— ¿Cómo es que le puedes infundir confianza a alguien?—ahora era Namatame quien hablaba— ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando esa persona no te cree cuando le dices que es lo más importante para ti sobre cualquier cosa?

—Sólo tratando y tratando…hasta que te diga que no quiere que intentes otra vez…que no importa cuántas veces lo repases eso no es lo que quiere…

—Cuando esa persona no es para ti no hay nada que hacer…no importa la determinación que le pongas…—Tokaku fue la última en hablar, dejando a todas ensimismadas en sus pensamientos—ahora sólo nos queda aprender a dormir solas de nuevo.

Era un pensamiento colectivo, Kouko no acostumbraba irse a dormir sin compartir un baño con esa chica que tanta tranquilidad le daba sin que ella supiera que su vida era intranquila; Otoya trataba de recordar el último capítulo del libro que Shiena le leyó en voz alta antes de irse a dormir; Chitaru veía sus brazos vacíos, los sentía tan raros de esa forma; Tokaku odiaba ese silencio, quería oír esos latidos de corazón que la arrullaban por las noches; Shin'ya no podía cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo quería ese horrendo brebaje al que llamaban té que tanto la calmaba por las noches, quería dormir desnuda sobre Sumireko para que las pesadillas no llegasen; Haruki casi le pide a Otoya que le quitara la caja de pockys como lo haría la dueña de su corazón, el cuerpo le dolía por lo mucho que deseaba abrazarse a Isuke y descansar su cabeza en verdaderas almohadas y no esas rocas que Nio les había dejado.

Ninguna dormiría bien esa noche.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana, tal y como estaba programada, una chica se estiraba viendo el sol que iluminaba a lo lejos la ciudad que despertaba en ese agradable fin de semana. Apagó la alarma y miró el calendario, allí una pequeña anotación con una fina y exquisita letra, "Diez de la mañana, desayuno en el nuevo restaurante de la plaza, mismo lugar donde se compró el nuevo libro de Suzu" esas notas estaban por todo el calendario, ella no las entendía pues no siempre eran muy detalladas sobre el lugar, dando referencia de cuanto le había gustado a ella o que acción fuera de lo normal habían hecho, pero parecía que Kouko las recordaba todas y cada una de ellas.

Bajo la mirada un poco triste y solitaria pero de cualquier manera se levanta de la cama y da inicio su rutina como si ningún cambio hubiese en su vida. Dio una vuelta por la manzana y saco su tapete de yoga al patio trasero, luego de estiramientos y posturas se sentía un poco más despierta, entró a la casa secándose las pequeñas gotas de sudor de la cara, tomaba un vaso de agua para rehidratarse, Kouko siempre le pedía que lo hiciera de manera correcta, se preocupaba mucho por ella. Tomo su medicamento bajándolo con el poco de agua que le quedaba y miró el reloj.

—Kouko-chan compro ese libro en la plaza que queda a una caminata de treinta minutos…no se me antoja preparar nada en casa.

Hizo cuentas mentales, eran ya las nueve de la mañana y ella tardaba en ocasiones hasta cuarenta minutos tomando un baño con sales, veinte si sólo era una sencilla ducha.

—No se me antoja llenar esta mañana la bañera—se desnudó y entro bajo el agua, no se molestó si quiera en cambiar la temperatura, su cuerpo ya lo sentía frio de por sí, la solitaria caminata a casa parecía haber bajado su temperatura corporal por cada paso que daba más lejos de esa chica de cabello negro.

Recordó cada detalle de esa noche y la despedida que se dieron, si es que eso puede llamarse una despedida. Era cierto que se divertía con Kouko pero la chica tenía una seria manía por planificar todo para que quedara perfecto, cosa que jamás le había interesado a Suzu, jamás se detenía a colocar cada cosa en su lugar, ¿para qué hacerlo? Al final volverían a estar desacomodadas, no es que fuera desordenada, pero antes tenía el tiempo del mundo para eso y los viejos hábitos se arraigan.

Sólo duro quince minutos en el baño, extrañamente ni siquiera el agua lograba darle tranquilidad en ese momento, se vistió de manera sencilla y salió a la calle, dio un par de pasos y tuvo que regresar al no escuchar el pestillo cerrado de la puerta, por supuesto, Kouko ya no estaba para llamarle la atención por no cerrar la puerta con seguro pero echándolo ella de todas formas.

Salía de casa a las nueve con treinta, apuró un poco el paso llegando exactamente a las diez para tomar asiento en una silla al final del restaurant. Sabía que no llegaría a ese lugar, era algo tonto esperar que recordara esa pequeña anotación en el almanaque de su recamara, su ahora **exnovia** no llegaría en un milagroso momento donde ambos destinos vuelven a unirse, esas no eran escenas de telenovela donde milagrosamente ambas personas llegan a un mismo lugar como si estuvieran conectadas y por el sólo hecho de estar allí todo volvería a ser miel sobre hojuelas.

—Si Kouko-chan llegara…seguramente seguiría de largo…—tomo un sorbo de su café con un suspiro resignado, pero se sorprendió en cuanto vio a la persona frente a ella, bajo la tasa de manera un poco brusca, la porcelana hizo un sonido no muy refinado.

KKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHH

—Maldición, este era mi libro favorito—una joven recogía los platos rotos, literalmente, de la noche anterior, en el suelo del apartamento se encontraban muchos pedazos de vidrio y porcelana de los jarrones y platos arrojados a Otoya. Tomó entre sus manos la bocina volcada en la entrada del lugar, se preguntaba si volvería a sonar sus tonadas clásicas y el alocado rock and roll de Otoya—que estupidez, por supuesto que no—se dio un pequeño golpe al pensar que en su apartamento volvería a oírse esa estruendosa guitarra eléctrica por la que sus vecinos se habían quejado.

Cargo la bocina y volvió a ponerla junto al estéreo, conecto los cables un poco preocupada de haberlos dañado luego de arrancarlos bruscamente fuera de sus entradas.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo—busco el control del estéreo y lo prendió, espero un poco para que reconociera el disco y un bajo junto a la guitarra eléctrica y batería se escucharon claramente en ambas bocinas, tal parece que Takechi fue la última en usar el aparato antes de su pelea y como siempre, se olvidaba de sacarlo y regresarlo a su caja—menos mal—dijo al comprobar que no le había pasado nada grave, pero dejo que la canción siguiera sonando para comprobar que no había problema.

" _Hoy te volví a mirar. Tan linda como siempre. Te dije "hola ¿cómo estás?" y te seguiste de frente_ " si definitivamente era disco de Takechi, ella rara vez escuchaba esas canciones de otros países, prefería las canciones electro o las clásicas y tranquilas que servían para leer " _Ya se ha esfumado el amor, el que algún día nos tuvimos, entre problemas y disgustos no nos comprendimos"_.

—Si Otoya estuviera aquí, sujetaría el control como si fuese un micrófono y la cantaría, seguro dando brincos o desfajándose la corbata que tanto insiste en traer puesta incluso en casa—imagino la voz de su **exnovia** interpretando esa misma canción a la vez que le coqueteaba, sin importarle que ella tratara de leer y le pidiera que le bajara el volumen al estéreo, " _Yo aferrado al rock and roll, entre tocada y tocada, tú con tus celos infundados no te controlabas"—_ ¿Eso fue lo que pasó Otoya? Debes estarme tomando el pelo…eran perfectamente fundados—le preguntaba a la Takechi que le cantaba en la sala de su apartamento, siempre con esa sonrisa que le sacaba de cualquier problema que tuviera con su novia respecto a celos por aquellas chicas a la que quería cortar en pedacitos.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante, si la recordaba o ya era alguien de la que se olvidaba, había llegado lo suficientemente profundo en el corazón de esa loca asesina en serie o en sólo una noche había corrido sintiendo jubilo de deshacerse de esa relación que compartían. " _Tu piel desnuda…me hace falta mi amor, tu lindo cuerpo que a mí me enloqueció ¿cómo poder olvidarme de aquellas noches de Abril? cuando en mis brazos tú te entregabas a mi"_ Se sonrojó al imaginar esa estrofa en boca de la peli purpura, no por lo que decía bueno sí en parte, sino porque sabía con qué tono lo hacía, pues en otra ocasión se la había cantado al oído en una noche tormentosa, con las luces apagadas y el estéreo más alto que de costumbre, las noches con truenos y relámpagos eran las únicas que le permitía a Takechi subirle a la música, pues los vecinos no la oían y esa noche en específico, el ritmo de la canción parecía poner juguetona a la bestia que tenía en el interior, volviendo a la fiera un manso gatito que se dejaba consentir y se acariciaba contra su ama; en esa ocasión los gemidos de Shiena casi se escucharan tan altos como los bajos de la guitarra. Si hubo una noche en la que se _entregara a los brazos_ de Takechi era esa.

" _Ya me voy a cotorrear, las tocaditas me llaman, nena no olvides a este loco que tanto te ama_ " eso le recordaba tanto a la noche anterior, sentía los ojos escocer y la garganta echa un nudo, imaginaba esa sonrisa de quien se come al mundo en dos bocados pintada en sus labios mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba.

—Qué tontería—se limpió rápidamente la cara y tomo sus llaves antes de salir corriendo fuera de allí—luego puedo encargarme de limpiar, no llegare a ningún lado así, necesito hablar con ella.

KKKKKKKKHHHHHKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS

—Mmmm… ¡Ahh!—una chica despertaba esa mañana en el suelo de su habitación, sobándose el porrazo que se dio en la barbilla; echa un enredo de sabanas había estado rodando de un lado a otro toda la noche desde que llego a su casa y la cama al fin se le había acabado, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero ese tipo de cosas habían dejado de pasarle al menos desde la clase negra, en la que luego de rodar hasta caer del lado derecho en medio de la noche, su compañera de cuarto, amable como acostumbraba, le ofreció, movida por la preocupación, que durmiera en su cama, esa noche, unos brazos la rodearon evitando que callera o se moviera, su descanso era calmo y reconfortante, podía decirse que supo que estaba enamorada al aspirar ese aroma a rosas y querer enterrar la cara en esa piel—…Chitaru...—se abrazó a una almohada en el piso pensando en cómo la había dejado la noche anterior, la imagen de su rostro sin poder entender o procesar lo que había pasado.

Se levantó de un salto pensando que era muy infantil estar tirada, abrazando una almohada en el piso como si el mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor por perder a esa hermosa chica con melena de león y corazón de príncipe; movió la cabeza en negativa sabiendo por donde irían sus pensamientos, trato de escapar de ellos corriendo al cuarto de baño pero fracaso patéticamente cayendo de bruces al suelo por el enredo de sabanas en sus pies, su mente le hizo escuchar tan claramente, cual grabadora que se reproduce pero sin ser exactamente el mismo sonido, la risa amable de su **exnovia,** una locura, pues no estaba allí, no volvió a casa esa noche, pasó buena parte de la madrugada afinando el oído esperando por el sonido de la puerta de enfrente cerrarse y el muy suave chirriar de las bisagras de la puerta de su habitación, aquellas que se supone este fin de semana la pelirroja aceitaría para no despertar a Hitsugi cuando volviera a casa luego de sus misiones semanales por parte de su maestra.

Soltó un suspiro y camino al baño, tomo su celular que estaba en modo sonido, con el tono de llamada y el de mensajes a toda su capacidad, raramente lo dejaba de esa forma, siempre la sobresaltaba el ruidoso aparato, pero no quería que ni una sola llamada o mensaje se le pasara; comprobó la bandeja de entrada y de llamadas perdidas, nada, no había ni una sola llamada o mensaje.

El agua enjuaga todos los problemas, o es lo que ella había oído por allí, se preguntó que debería hacer ese día de fin de semana, cualquier tipo de plan que incluyera a una segunda persona estaba completamente descartado. Miró la pared húmeda de la ducha y allí estaba, una hebra de cabello rojo, lo tomo entre sus dedos y vio que no era el único en ese baño, esa chica parecía en verdad un león, encontraba parte de su melena en todos lados de su casa, almohadas, cama, sillones, el suelo y también la ducha, cambiaba de pelaje según la temporada en la que estaban, en verano era peor, eran bolas que rodaban por el suelo.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, seguramente se dedicaría a limpiar el apartamento, encontraría muchas bolas de cabello rojo. Elegía la ropa interior más cómoda que tenía cuando el timbre la hizo voltear en dirección a la puerta. Era ella, debía ser ella.

― ¡Chitaru!―corrió a la entrada importándole poco en con que fachas pensaba abrir la puerta, sólo llegaban palabras de disculpa para la pelirroja, por dejarla en ese lugar, por sus constantes celos, por creer que ella podría ir buscando a cada chica que se le cruzara por el frente, pero todo ese torrente de pensamientos que demostraban su arrepentimiento se esfumo al ver a aquella persona en la puerta.

Quizás no estaba tan equivocada después de todo.

HHHHHHSSSSSIIIIIHHHHHH

Su rutina parecía normal. Despertar a cierta hora de la mañana en un cuarto que no era el suyo, uno medio vacío y echo un desastre, ropa regada por todos lados, al igual que zapatos y otro tipo de cosas; regresar a su cuarto luego de una noche con otra chica, en eso estaba fallando, no había ninguna otra chica con al que pudiera pasar la noche; tomar un baño en compañía de veinte o treinta patitos de hule, error, sólo quedaba un patito rezagado de sus hermanitos, nadando solitario y triste en esa enorme bañera junto a la señorita de la mansión; un desayuno de lo más tranquilo en conjunto de una chica que le alabara entre tartamudeos su té mañanero, otro error, sólo el desayuno.

―Señorita, su padre vendrá hoy para discutir ciertas cosas de las empresas; tiene clases de política antes del almuerzo y recibirá sus clases de música, etiqueta y pintura luego de la comida―que monotonía sentía en esa casa, ¿siempre había sido de esa forma? No se la podía creer. La voz de su mayordomo le parecida igual de lo más aburrida mientras le recitaba la agenda de ese día.

―Gracias Tanaka, ¿tengo alguna llamada o llegó alguien?

―Nadie señorita.

―En la noche o madrugada ¿nadie tocó la puerta?

― ¿Debían alguien hacerlo?―pensó un momento la pregunta, sabía de quien esperaba noticias, era tonto negarlo.

―No, nadie debía. Retírate, dile a mi padre que lo recibiré aquí mismo.

―Como usted diga. Con su permiso―. Su mayordomo se retiró dejándola sola, recordó la noche anterior y como es que había perdido los estribos con ellas―espero que ninguna bala les alcanzara…uff―escucho dos toques en la puerta―pase.

Como era costumbre, su padre únicamente llego por razones de la empresa, acabados estos asuntos se retiró inmediatamente, ni a él ni a ninguna de las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar les gustaba estar mucho tiempo con Sumireko, temían a esas prótesis que le brindaban esa extraña fuerza mecánica. En ese lugar sólo Tanaka, cuando no estaba ocupado en las responsabilidades de la mansión, le hacía compañía. Hasta que ellas llegaron a su vida.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse no se alejaron, trabajaban ayudando en la cocina por insistencia de Mahiru, no creía que fuera correcto quedarse en un lugar sin responsabilidad alguna. Cuando se alojaron allí la Ojou-sama dejó de sentirse sola. Claro, hasta que saco a patadas a sus **exnovias** de su mansión e incluso les disparó.

― ¿Cómo pude hacerles eso?―se tapó la cara arrepentida por sus acciones, sentía claramente como sus ojos picaban; dos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltó, rápidamente limpio cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudieran ponerla en evidencia―adelante.

―Señorita, una chica la busca―dijo Tanaka con buen porte―dice que es importante. Es una de sus excompañeras.

― ¿Excompañera? ¡Bamba!―no espero a que su mayordomo le confirmara sus suposiciones, corrió directo a la entrada de su mansión esperando poder ver a sus chicas.

IIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS

Rayos del sol entraba por una ventana, golpeaban el suelo de una habitación y creaban una resolana que terminó despertando a la chica acostada en la cama; sus ojos los sentía muy muy pesados y el cuerpo se le antojaba torpe y perezoso, no de la manera en que se sentía cuando enfermaba, sino como quien tiene un peso sobre su espalda, una constante preocupación y ansias. Durante la noche no pego ojo, ya sea porque esperaba oír la motocicleta de Tokaku o porque esperaba no oírla, no tenía del todo claro, quería y a la vez no quería ver a su **exnovia**.

―Haru no puede pasar todo el día en la cama―dio un salto en la cama y se apresuró a cambiarse las ropas con las que se había acostado por un vestido veraniego―listo ahora vamos a tomar un desayuno completo―su sonrisa optimista se esfumo de su cara al recordar quien decía esa frase y que era lo que había de desayuno―uummm bueno con una buena manzana está bien y un poco de café―trataba que su sonrisa no desapareciera de su rostro.

Haru siempre había sido así de optimista, aun cuando todo el mundo buscaba lastimarla o matarla había afrontado eso con una sonrisa, cuando su familia murió protegiéndola, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro; cuando sus amigos murieron protegiéndola ella aun sonreía, pero había llorado hasta dejar la almohada húmeda en cuanto regreso a esa casa, amaba a esa chica fría y distante, eso jamás podría negarlo, no sabía porque si Tokaku era tan distinta a ella, quizás porque era la única quien estaba a su lado no por ser la Reyna sino por propia voluntad, una voluntad tan grande que le dejo una cicatriz en su pecho; pero no podía aguantar más tiempo de esa forma, entendía que era su trabajo, pero ella ya había estado sola el suficiente tiempo, perdiendo para siempre seres queridos, uno tras otro, como para saber que no quería eso; una efímera felicidad estando junto a Tokaku no le era suficiente para pasar hora tras hora esperando a que ella llegara, en ocasiones hasta el día siguiente o dos incluso una semana, siempre sin llamadas de parte de esa chica, siempre tomando el celular y pensar si sería conveniente llamarla ahora o más tarde.

―Es un lindo día y Haru debe sonreír…no importa que…―pero esta pena era diferente, no se había ido para siempre, sólo no deseaba que estuviera con ella de esa forma tan inconstante―Haru debe ser firme con su decisión, quizás un paseo sirva para despejarme―miró el reloj y soltó un suspiro al ver que no había pasado ni una hora desde que despertó, salió de su casa llevando una sencilla y pequeña bolsa― ¡Ya lo tengo! Puedo visitar a Chitaru-san y Hitsugi-san…no, mejor no, Chitaru-sam y Tokaku salen a correr a esta hora antes del desayuno…―caminaba por las calles pensando en que hacer o a quien visitar para poder hablar y desahogarse un poco―Nio-chan se encuentra en la Academia a esta hora junto con la directora…me dijo que debía estar allí temprano en la mañana…Haruki-sam podría estar disponible pero jeje no me animo a llamarla y que conteste Isuke-sam… ¡Oh! Ya lo tengo―saltó de la banca en la que se sentaba y dio un pequeño chequeo a su dinero, tenía suficiente para llegar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS

" _En mi simpatía me oculto ¿Cuántas veces ya me ha pasado? Pero el cuerpo siempre es honesto, no doy más, soy ambiciosa"_ un celular sonaba tirado en el piso de una habitación en un edificio de apartamentos, era un tono de guitarra muy alto y que a cualquier despertaría, incluso a una chica que llegó a casa a media noche, echa una fiera pese a haber caminado lo suficiente para que a cualquier ser humano se le pasara el coraje por el cansancio, eso se lo dejábamos a otras personas, Inukai Isuke había asustado al chico que la había recogido en medio de la carretera, casi ensuciaba sus pantalones por los gritos que pegaba la chica y la manera en que golpeaba el interior del auto, llego a temer que las arremetidas de la peli rosa activaran las bolsas de aire.

― ¡Haruki, apaga esa cosa!―grito cubriéndose con una almohada, pero la canción no dejaba de tocar y con eso el sueño se le espantaba más y más― ¡Idiota, Isuke te dijo que…―se levantó dispuesta a golpear a la pelirroja que acostumbraba abrazarla de la espalda pero no había nadie compartiendo cama con ella―apagaras la alarma…―ni un solo rastro de la pelirroja, las almohadas que usaba tras la espalda seguía en su lugar, así como la sabana con la que las tapaba a ambas cuando Isuke olvidaba cubrirse―por supuesto, esa idiota no regreso…Isuke la golpearía si se atreviese a regresar…―se inclinó del lado derecho de la cama para alcanzar el celular―y como siempre olvidándose de llevar el celular…es como si no quisiera que nadie la encontrase…―recordó una conversación en la que esa chica come pockys se disculpaba por olvidar otra vez su celular " _jeje quizás se me olvida porque…cuando estoy con Isuke-sama me siento en mi propio paraíso, uno del que jamás deseo salir, no quiero que el mundo me llame de regreso tan pronto"―_ tsk…que idiota, puras mentiras…e Isuke es igual de idiota por haberlas creído―miro el celular ya apagado en su mano, abrió la tapa y pudo ver una foto de ellas dos, Haruki la cargaba en su espalda riendo, podía verse a sí misma mostrando una sonrisa real y sincera, una de completa felicidad, cerro la tapa y arrojo el aparato a un cesto de basura―Isuke no necesita nada de esto…―trató de convencerse pero le entristecía saber que no podría dejarle una llamada perdida, fingiendo que se había marcado por accidente desde su celular, para oír su voz mientras se disculpaba y quedaban en el mismo café de siempre y pedir un pay y una rebanada de pastel de fresa, compartir un poco y terminar esa pelea en el sillón. Esa pelea había sido definitiva y el celular en el bote de basura lo probaba.

En vista de que no podría volver a dormir tomo un baño y se vistió, la única cosa que podría hacerle olvidar esas cosas sin sentido era caminar en la plaza, ver que podría comprar o simplemente obtener un buen desayuno. Había escuchado que en la plaza en el centro de la ciudad tenía un buen lugar para desayunar, se dirigiría allí, no pensaba pasarse por la casa de sus padres a desayunar, luego de lo de anoche prefería no hablar con Eisuke por un tiempo y hacer algo en el apartamento era una estupidez, la única persona en ese lugar que cocinaba se había ido mucho al cuerno para ella.

―Isuke nunca te va a perdonar que la dejaras en medio de la carretera…―gruño con los dientes apretados y pateo un bote de basura en medio de la plaza, muchas personas la vieron de forma rara y asustada― ¿¡Qué demonios están viendo!?―le grito a la gente, todos continuaron sus caminos, entre miradas ofendidas y otras tanta apenadas. La chica miro alrededor buscando un lugar decente y digno para ella donde pudiera aplacar su hambre, vislumbro uno que no le parecía tan asqueroso cerca de una librería, pediría un café y algo suave para esa mañana, cualquier cosa que no fueran hot cakes, esas cosas llenas de miel le recordaban a las mañanas en su cocina junto a su **exnovia.**

 **N/A: estoy de vuelta, ¿Qué les pareció? Muchos de ustedes se preguntaban por las otras chicas, bueno, aquí están ellas, cada una tratando de superar el rompimiento con su pareja. Espero me digan que opinan en sus reviews. Nos veremos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Casa de Nio (error, casa de Yuri) Primera parte

Efectivamente, ninguna de las chicas en la casa Hashiri (Yuri) había descansado, no porque fuera tarde la hora en que se fueron a dormir, sino porque era un sueño sin descanso, como los que se tienen en una cama ajena y sin poder tomar al menos un baño antes de acostarse, uno se levantaba peor que como se acostó.

―Azuma…―se escucha un susurro, Tokaku despertó sin muchas ganas, es muy tarde a juzgar por la iluminación tras las cortinas, mira a su alrededor tratando de dar con quien la llamó, Bamba esta ovillada en la esquina de la cama completamente tapada, Kaminaga duerme tranquilamente con los lentes sobre su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, Namatame con la cara enterrada dentro de las almohadas como escondiéndose; fijo ahora su vista en la esquina más cercana, Haruki era presa de los brazos que más bien parecían garras de Otoya, estaba boca abajo arrastrándose fuera del futon y buscando ayuda en ella; Tokaku alzo una ceja inquisitiva y Haruki miro en dirección a Takechi " _¿Es en serio? Mírala, me está atosigando"._

―Tú te lo buscaste―dijo pero se levantó de cualquier forma a ayudar a la pelirroja, sacándola de las garras de esa chica que parecía susurrar el nombre de Shiena en sueños.

―Sí que la extraña, pero hombre, no sé cómo Kenmochi puede dormir con esta chica apresándola de esa forma.

―No sé ni cómo se pudo fijar en ella―dijo viéndola, no le agradaba en nada esa chica, era todo menos de confianza, pero no era su problema, ya tenía suficiente en la cabeza para detenerse a pensar en esa chica psicópata.

―Sera porque yo sí expreso lo que siento, me divierto y hago reír a Shiena, no como tú que eres más fría que un iceberg―dijo entre sonrisas la chica que aparentaba dormir.

Azuma estaba por responderle.

―Venga chicas, no tan de mañana, no dormí muy bien―dijo la pelirroja parándose para desperezarse, vestía sólo sus bóxers rojos en conjunto con un sujetador del mismo color, su larga cabellera se notaba muy alborotada y con ansias de un buen baño― ¿creen que Nio ya se fue? Quiero con urgencia un baño.

―Ninguna durmió bien, sólo mira a nuestro león, parece salida de una pelea jajaja―dijo Otoya viendo como la pelirroja sacaba la cabeza de entre las almohadas, todas, hasta Azuma muy disimuladamente, hicieron acopio de fuerza de voluntad para no reírse ante lo que veían: Romeo se levantaba con una melena no muy agraciada, una cuyos cabellos apuntaban a todos lados e incluso le tapaban la visión.

―Muy gracioso Takechi, uff hoy no me estoy despertando con el pie derecho―dijo tratando de acomodar un poco ese desastre de pelambrera.

―Nadie lo hace Namatame-sam―a su lado la chica de cabello negro se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido al despertar de su sueño y encontrarse en una cama que no era suya con personas que no eran su hermosa chica de cabello azul―Buenos días a todas―dijo para que dejaran de verla de aquella manera.

Nadie respondió, un ambiente depresivo se había alojado en medio de todas ellas, nadie sabía cómo romper ese silencio ni tampoco encontraba razones para hacerlo, aun si lo sentían incómodo. Kouko fue la primera en ponerse en movimiento, busco las mismas ropas de la noche anterior para vestirse, Haruki, Otoya y Tokaku hicieron lo mismo.

―Esto… ¿Di-di-di-disculpen?―escucharon una voz muy suave y tierna que tartamudeaba.

― ¿Uh? ¿Bamba?―dijo Chitaru volteando a la chica que estaba completamente cubierta por la sabana, dejando ver sólo sus ojos y el lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?―le pregunto acercándose un poco, la chica le parecía tener problemas y por alguna razón sentía el impulso de ayudarle.

―Shin'ya o-otra vez olvido po-ponerse ropa pa-para dormir… ¿po-podrían pa-pasarme mi-mis ro-ropas?―le cuesta hablar por la vergüenza, nunca había estado desnuda frente a las chicas de la clase negra, bueno, Mahiru no lo había estado.

―Dudo que Bamba olvidara tal cosa―dijo Tokaku ya vestida pero sin la chaqueta que traía en la noche.

―Eso viene importando poco, tenemos a la linda y tierna Bamba a nuestra entera disposición―dijo Takechi con una sonrisa que delataba sus malas intenciones con esa chica neko―duele, duele, duele joder que duele Haruki-chan.

―No asustes de esa forma a Bamba―dijo jalándole de una oreja como si fuera otra de sus hermanas.

―No te preocupes Bamba, Takechi no te ara nada―dijo la chica con una melena alborotada, se levantó para buscar ropa en la maleta maltrecha con la que llegó anoche pero la encontró llena hasta el tope de patitos de hule, la ropa de la noche anterior manchada de sangre.

Se tocó la barbilla pensativa, lo mejor sería preguntarle a Bamba.

―Bamba, aquí solo hay patitos, ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

―Shin'ya dice que recogió lo más importante―dijo tapándose aún más la cara. Vaya situación.

―Tranquila, mira, ten, usa la mía―dijo pasándole su conocida camiseta de botones a la chica, esta se la puso apresurada al igual que los pantalones a un lado de la cama que le había alcanzado Kouko, la prenda le quedaba un poco demasiado grande, quizás un par de tallas―lo siento pero es todo cuanto tengo, quizás Nio tiene algo que puedas usar―dijo sin su prenda superior, usaba debajo un sencillo sujetador negro.

―Gra-gracias Namatame-sam…eres mu-muy amable―dijo tímida.

―Claro, muy amable, no es raro que la Loli se fijara en ella, como nadie en la academia le daba ni la hora por su talle.

―No es muy agradable de tu parte Takechi―dijo defendiéndose pero sin darle tanta importancia a los intentos de molestar de la chica.

―Buf que aburrida eres, por lo mismo seguro y la Loli te dejo―dijo ganándose una mirada de molestia de Namatame, Otoya sonrió con confianza y puso la mano en un par de tijeras que llevaba consigo.

―Vamos, es ya de mañana y no quiero escuchar gritos, venga, vamos a buscar que desayunar, muero de hambre.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Sagae―dijo la chica de lentes que ya terminaba de sujetarse el cabello, Azuma igual asintió con la cabeza, el hambre empezaba a sentirse y en ese momento no se le antojaba salir a correr.

―Bueno, no se diga más, vamos a buscar algo que comer―dijo Takechi tratando de animar el ambiente.

Las seis bajaron, en la mesa se encontraba una nota escrita de cuaderno de parte de Nio.

 _Chicas:_

 _Estaré en la academia, a diferencia de ustedes, los fines de semana tengo cosas que hacer. Les dejo mi número a lado del teléfono fijo, por cualquier emergencia, hay una pala bajo la escalera y un extintor junto al microondas._

 _Nio_

―Perfecto, eso significa fiesta―dijo Otoya ya entusiasmada y pensando en donde poner el alcohol.

―Eso significa comportarse―dijo Kouko― ¿Qué desayunaremos?

―E-esto…yo sé hacer hot cakes…―dijo una tímida voz.

― ¿No hay otra cosa?

―Venga Azuma, los hot cakes son deliciosos, Shiena siempre me los prepara en las mañanas.

―Por eso te dejó, sólo hacías que te atendiera, claramente se cansó―dijo Haruki tratando de molestarla, tratando de distraerse, de todo cuanto sabía preparar, los hot cakes eran la única comida que había sacado un " _saben bien_ " de su Isuke-sama.

― ¡Que yo la deje! Pero seguro lo tuyo fue por ser igual que un tapete donde esa perra se limpiaba las botas―dicho eso recibió el peso completo de Haruki quien sintió su sangre arder pese a ya no estar en una relación con esa chica a la que insultaban, rodando por la cocina volcando sillas y lanzando improperios e insultos. Qué curioso, en la mañana se veían como buenas amigas.

Azuma sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, no tenía idea porque permanecía en ese lugar. Decidió tomar asiento en el sofá y esperar a una oportunidad para agarrar fruta o encontrar algo dentro del refrigerador. En otras circunstancias podría comer algo de curry caliente o recalentado, pero ella no sabía cómo hacerlo ni tampoco le pediría a ninguna de ellas que le preparaba un poco. Sería como dar por hecho que no la volvería a ver. Eso no entraba en sus planes. Pero tampoco sabía cómo hacer que se encontraran de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo paso todo esto de cualquier modo? Jamás dijo que algo le afectara—recordó cada noche en la que llegaba en la madrugada, Haru ya dormía por lo que entraba bajo las sabanas lo más silenciosa posible y dormía hasta las seis de la mañana, sin importar que llegase a las cuatro o cinco. Salía a correr, en ocasiones con Namatame y regresaba a las ocho exactamente para tomar el desayuno y checar si Kaiba había enviado alguna información para su siguiente misión, de no ser así acompañaba a Haru hasta su universidad. Seguido de eso tomaba un baño y se iba al edificio donde vería a su maestro y jefe.

Se levantó de golpe tratado de recordar un solo intercambio de palabras con Haru que no fuera a la hora de la comida. Ningún momento llegó a su mente. Ella era sólo un ente que entraba y salía de esa casa. Era mucho que llegara a dormir.

Soltó un quejido de frustración y observo a su alrededor. No podía hacer algo en específico en ese instante, podría esperar a que llegara Nio y que esta le contase más acerca de sus pláticas con Haru. Saco uno de sus cuchillos y lo arrojo clavándolo en el barandal de madera que daba a los cuartos de arriba, sacó otro y trato de atinarle al mismo cuchillo para desclavarlo, el ocio jamás había sido para ella pero no sabía qué hacer, se sentía atada de brazos y piernas. Al aventar el segundo cuchillo su distracción por recordar los días en la academia hizo que su puntería se moviera y este se clavara en una de las fotos enmarcadas donde aparecían Nio abrazando a la directora. El vidrio de la foto se resquebrajo y calló al peldaño rompiendo de paso el marco.

—Mejor me voy a la cocina—dijo y se encamino a donde las demás trataban de sacar un desayuno decente.

En el suelo Otoya y Haruki aun peleaban, Otoya sentada en el estómago de la pelirroja pero no parecía dominarla, de hecho tenía muchos problemas para tener sometida a su contrincante.

— ¡Ya cálmate!—le gritaba mientras usaba su peso para sostenerle las manos a la chica, ni tiempo le había dado de sacar sus tijeras cuando vio un borrón rojo que se lanzó sobre ella.

— ¡Retráctate de como llamaste a Isuke-sama!—dijo haciendo fuerzas y cambiando las posiciones, le sostenía ambas manos con una sola por en sima de su cabeza, tenía preparado su puño y sus ojos parecían decididos, con una llama que ni siquiera Azuma vio en ese iris cuando pelearon, toda amabilidad se había esfumado y sólo había enojo— ¡Retráctate!

— ¿¡De qué!? ¿¡De la verdad sobre ella!? ¡Acéptalo, apenas conviví con ella y se veía que era una persona detestable, no tengo idea como puedes fijarte en ella, es egoísta, traicionera, de poca confianza, altanera, egocéntrica, insaciable! ¡Incluso te hace llamarla sama! ¡Eso es como denigrarte!—cada palabra la golpeo, sabía que cada una podía describir perfectamente a Isuke, el problema era que no las recordaba cuando estaban solas, que es cuando dejaba salir ese lado oculto, ese amable y tierno que la hacía acurrucarse con ella en las noches, sentarse en su regazo, encontrar cajas de pockys que no había comprado entre sus cosas, la que la despertaba con un beso cuando se quedaba dormida en el sillón, la que bajaba su guardia y muros de hielo y piedra para mostrarle calidez.

—No la conoces…no como yo…

—No lo necesito, la mataría en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad y no porque me atraiga, sino porque es una persona que sólo puede hacer sufrir a los demás con su egoísmo, te tenemos de ejemplo—dijo vertiendo inseguridades en Haruki. Esta trataba de pelear contra esas palabras con recuerdos que daban fe de lo contrario, pero por cada recuerdo bueno con esa chica, dos o tres había malos—es una persona cruel que sólo sabe ser feliz haciendo a los demás sufrir.

—De eso sabes mucho, ¿verdad Takechi?—dijo la chica de lentes. Haruki se encontraba divagando en su mente, aun sujetaba a la chica contra el suelo pero era porque esta no hacía intento de quitársela de en sima.

Haruki cerró los ojos tratando de negarse a esos pensamientos que amenazaban con darle razón a Otoya.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—dijo viendo en dirección a la que buscaba cosas en la nevera.

—Eres incapaz de demostrarle a alguien amor sin lastimarle, no es difícil adivinar que tú sabes perfectamente eso de hacer sufrir a los demás para ser feliz—colocó todas las cosas que cargaba en brazos sobre la barra donde Mahiru trataba de pasar desapercibida de las demás—Kenmochi-sam seguro debe tener muchas cicatrices como marca tuya.

Gruño en respuesta, en parte era cierto, pero sólo en parte, ellas no conocían toda su historia con Shiena.

—Por tanto, si ella fue capaz de amarte alguna vez, Inukai puede haber enamorado a Sagae, no deberías insultar a alguien que es importante para ella, después de todo, te salvó de recibir una paliza de Namatame y Azuma—en eso tenía razón, Isuke era de las personas más importantes para ella, no sabía las razones de eso pero así era, no le importaba si en su cabeza las cosa no cuadraran ni tuvieran sentido de sus sentimientos, sólo sabía que su reacción no era exagerada, defendería el nombre de esa caprichosa chica aun si fuese contra Takechi.

—Isuke es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, alguien que de verdad puedo llamar mía, no de nadie más, ahora retráctate, no quiero lastimarte.

—Uff bien, me retracto, lo siento por llamar así a tu ex.

—Eso fue golpe bajo—dijo Haruki levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano.

—Pero es la verdad y nadie aquí parece querer comprenderla—dijo limpiando su ropa.

—Es porque nadie piensa dejar así esto, al menos yo espero que no acabe así…—dijo no muy segura de sí misma, busco su caja de pockys pero vio que sólo le quedaba uno, lo guardó en la nevera.

—E-eto Sagae-sam—llamo una voz muy bajita.

— ¿Um? Dime Bamba.

— ¿También comerás?—la única chica Neko del lugar sostenía en sus manos una taza con harina y un par de huevos en la otra, se moría de los nervios por estar rodeada de sus antiguas compañeras más imponentes de la clase negra, pero quería hacerles un agradable desayuno que les alejara un momento de las preocupaciones pues les agradecía un poco que las acompañaran, sonreía un poco pese a todo por lo que pasaban ella y Shin'ya, pues, quizás su otra personalidad sea demasiado orgullosa o despreocupada para aceptarlo, pero ambas sabían que gracias a ellas no se habían sumido en un abismo depresivo donde lo único que querría Mahiru seria encontrar de nuevo reliquias sagradas que pudiesen llenar el hueco que dejo Sumireko.

—Oh, eres muy amable Mahiru-chan pero…—dijo la chica Sagae viendo las cosas ya listas para preparar todo—no estoy segura que se me antoje algo como los hot cakes en este instante...tu entiendes—dijo con su sonrisa perdiendo poco a poco la energía que la caracteriza.

—Oh…entiendo…—aparto su mirada dejando a la chica tranquila y la poso en la otra pelirroja del lugar preguntándole con la mirada.

—Lo siento Bamba pero no tengo muchos ánimos para algo dulce—Mahiru bajo la mirada y la posó sobre las chicas serias del lugar, Azuma desvió la mirada y la de lentes al ver que nadie aceptaba el ofrecimiento, le brindo una suave sonrisa y se acercó para ayudarla con el sartén donde pondría la pasta.

— ¡Yo si quiero hot cakes!—dijo en voz alta la de cabello morado invadiendo su espacio personal, provocándole un sobresalto en el que soltó los huevos que sostenía en las manos. Por suerte Namatame reacciono rápido o tendría un asqueroso olor dentro de la cocina.

—Ten más cuidado Takechi, casi rompes los huevos—dijo pasándolos a Bamba, que ya vertía algo de leche dentro de la licuadora, su cara reflejaba lo desanimada que estaba por no poder hacerles al resto un desayuno, esto lo noto la chica príncipe—de acuerdo, ¿Bamba puedes hacerme un par? Empiezo a sentir hambre—miro en dirección a Haruki que estaba siendo convencida por Otoya de comer.

—Je vale vale, igual para mi si no es molestia—dijo con media sonrisa—y un par más para Azuma—señaló a la de cabello azul que buscaba algo en la alacena, iba a protestar pero algo se lo impidió, pensó en Haru y como siempre le insistía por tener mejor relaciones con quienes la rodeaban. Asintió creando una tímida sonrisa en Mahiru.

Esta se puso manos a la obra, batía con tranquilidad la pasta mientras Kouko alistaba la parrilla donde harían los hot cakes. Todo era muy tranquilo para todas ellas, tan metidas en sus pensamientos, unos a los que cierta chica de cabello morado quería escapar, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que tocándole las narices a la única Neko entre ellas? Por lo que se acercó con el sigilo de una fiera a la caza para poner una mueca, en su mente tenebrosa, y gritar "Booo" en la oreja de la peliplata, que del susto no atino más que golpearle con la cuchara llena de pasta pegajosa.

De más está mencionar que las cosas no pararon allí, las pelirrojas rompieron en risas imposibles de contener al ver esa travesura castigada, ganándose cucharadas de pasta arrojadas a sus caras, seguido del desquite esperado de estas en el que todo se volvió un desastre de harina, pasta y huevos, desastre en el que incluso Azuma participó al recibir un huevo en la cara, no supo quién de las tres lo lanzó, pero armándose de otro cucharon embarrado tomo justicia ciega. El desastre acabo con un grito de la chica de lentes, tenía un poco de harina en el lente, las mando a sentar hasta que la nueva pasa estuviera lista.

—Jaja debieron ver sus caras, no tenía precio—Otoya seguía riendo por el desastre echo, estaba más que contenta por sacar algún tipo de reacción de esas chicas tan desanimadas.

—Je admito que fue divertido, pero Nio se molestara con lo ocurrido en su cocina.

—Venga Haruki, que las aguafiestas son la chica perro guardián y el príncipe—dijo refiriéndose a las chicas que trataban de limpiarse, estas le tiraron una mala mirada—venga, sólo juego, que aburridas son.

—Abra que limpiar antes que llegue Hashiri—dijo Namatame.

— ¡Paso!—dijo Otoya levantando un brazo, justo entonces llegaron Kouko con Bamba con un enorme plato repleto de Hot cakes.

El desayuno se fue tranquilo luego de eso, recogieron los platos sucios y cada una se fue a algún lado en esa casa un tanto grande para sólo dos personas: Namatame buscaba algo que le sirviera para cubrirse, pues le había prestado su propia ropa a Bamba por lo que andaba sólo con su sujetador negro y pantalones. Haruki no perdía mirada en esos enormes pechos que se asemejaban a los de su exnovia, un poco más y serían del mismo tamaño que los de su exnovia; Tokaku había salido a hacer algo de ejercicio y buscar ropa como favor a la peliroja con melena, todas ellas querían ropa, era decisión colectiva quedarse por un tiempo en esa casa, pocas de ellas tenían donde ir y ninguna podía volver a donde consideraban hogar. Otoya había desaparecido, en ocasiones llegaban ruidos del hatico o sótano pero ninguna sabía que planeaba la chica psicópata.

—Quizás debí probar suerte e ir a casa, Suzu seguro estaba fuera a la hora del desayuno—miro su celular, que no había mostrado ni un solo signo de vida, salvo por el cambio de horas, quería llamarla, vaya que quería pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, era la primera vez que pasaba algo como esto y no sabía cómo debía de actuar, si Suzu la llamaría o ella debía hacerlo, ¿habían terminado definitivamente? ¿O sólo quería un tiempo a solas? Esa cachetada aún le dolía, no físicamente pero si le afectaba, le dolía que Suzu no apreciara lo que hacía por ella—se supone hoy iríamos a ese nuevo restaurante…—dijo distraída recordando la anotación echa en el calendario frente a la cama que compartían.

—De-debía haber ido…—escucho detrás.

—No consiguieron ropa adecuada para ti—dijo dándole una mirada a la peliplata y volviendo con los trastes sucios, era lo único que haría, el resto de la cocina era responsabilidad de quienes ensuciaron.

—Na-namatame-sam es muy a-amable conmigo, le a-agrada a Shin´ya—la chica se pone a temblar mientras habla, la única neko entre todas ella, ¿era por la separación o esa chica le parecía adorable a Kouko? Dejo de mirarla y fijo otra vez la vista en el celular, muy cerca del agua, estaba un poco molesta con Suzu, pero no era excusa para fijar la mirada en alguien más.

— ¿Serías capaz de salir con Namatame o alguien más?—desconocía lo que la impulsaba a hacer ese tipo de preguntas pero quería respuestas, era la primera vez que salía oficialmente con alguien y necesitaba saber más sobre estas cosas, con algo de suerte le responderían lo que quería saber.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres, Kaminaga-sam?

—Estar cerca de alguien más, como lo estuviste con Hanabusa—retuvo el plato en las manos, no dejaba de ver su celular.

—No podría estar con nadie más que no fuera Sumireko, ella nos acogió a Shin'ya y a mí, dándonos seguridad y compartiendo su vida con nosotras, probamos su amor y cariño, no creemos que haya alguno que se le compare, no podríamos estar con nadie que no fuera ella—en ningún momento tartamudeo, los ojos de Kouko se cerraron, conteniendo las lágrimas, oh Suzu, ¿Por qué te alejaste de esa forma?

La cama donde todas habían dormido, o cuatro de ellas al menos, estaba hecha, sobre ella una chica sin camisa, veía el nombre de su novia en el teléfono, su número con marcación rápida, la llamaría, debía hacerlo, no dejaría ir a Hitsugi luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

¿Pero qué pasa si ella no quería escucharla? Pensó revolviendo su cabello, ella no había tenido la culpa de su enojo, esos celos eran exagerados y enfermos, no deberían existir en una relación sana como la que debía ser la suya. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

—Yo que tú la llamaría.

— ¿Sagae?

—La pequeña no me pareció mala persona y se notaba que estaba coladita por ti—la chica se acostó con las manos tras la cabeza a lado suyo—no me parecía que fuese gente que reciente las cosas, si hiciste algo, te aseguro que te perdonará. Al menos tienes esa suerte.

—El problema es que no sé lo que hice.

— ¿Um? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Estábamos en un restaurante, uno que conocía de mucho tiempo, una chica fue amable conmigo y Hitsugi se puso celosa, eso era normal, lo hace con mucha gente pero…esta vez se fue sin más.

—Entiendo de que se trata, sólo está haciendo un berrinche.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Seguro, Isuke-sama hace lo mismo siempre que puede, es complicado tratar con eso, debo estar tras ella o es capaz de empeorar a cada minuto que pasa, de saber que me aplicaría esa cada que algo no fuese acorde a sus deseos no le hubiera prestado atención la primera vez que pasó no le hubiese seguido el juego. Esas no son maneras de tratar a alguien a quien amas y confías…—suspiro con desgano, se escuchó un estruendo en las escaleras del ático seguidas de un gemido de dolor, nada bueno saldría de esto—esa debe ser Takechi, ahhh esa psicópata de las tijeras—salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a la chica león con sus pensamiento.

—Berrinche…—esa idea la confundía, jamás pensó que Hitsugi le hiciera esas malas jugarretas, pero si debía recordarlo, en los acontecimientos de la clase negra le escondió su identidad como Angel Trumpet, planeando a sus espaldas y esperando a que todo saliera como lo previsto, el que le contara o no lo que había hecho no entraba en sus conocimientos, podría habérselo escondido hasta que ella misma lo descubriera. Todo esa la decepciono, la tenía en un trono, muy arriba sobre el resto de todas las personas que había conocido, su ángel en ese mundo de sangre sirviendo de adorno. Su ángel que mostraba recién sus verdaderas caras.

Más ruidos se escucharon, lo pensaría meticulosamente, más tarde vería su celular y si Hitsugi la llamó, ella haría lo mismo.

— ¡Takechi, ayúdame!

—Venga, que tú puedes sola, Haruki-chan.

— ¡¿Para qué quieres estas bocinas y cajas?! ¿¡Si quiera le preguntaste a Nio por ellas!?—Haruki cargaba un par de bocinas enormes escalera abajo, sobre estas unas cajas se balanceaban de izquierda a derecha, una gota de sudor se le escurría por la frente, trataba que nada se le callera, sería un desastre si eso ocurriese.

—Ya lo veras, tu confía—dijo la pelipurpura sonriendo, viendo en el bolsillo trasero las llaves del auto, su sonrisa se afiló al igual que sus pupilas—tomaré esto si no te importa—toco sugestivamente el trasero haciéndole dar un brinco a la chica ocupada con las bocinas—ah y tu cartera también, necesitare el dinero, pero descuida que te lo pagaré.

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ¡N-no me toques allí! ¡Namatame!—las bocinas y cajas, cuidadosamente sujetadas se les querían caer, la otra chica corrió a su auxilio y Otoya huyo por la puerta principal.

— ¡Conéctenlas al televisor, no tardare chicas!—grito desde el auto.

— ¡Takechi, bájate de mi auto!

— ¡Hola, Tokaku-sam, ya vuelvo!—se escucharon las llantas rechinar en el asfalto y un grito divertido por parte de su loca conductora.

—Mi auto…Isuke-sama me matará.

—Lo hará—dijo Tokaku que ya las ayudaba con una de la bocinas—casi choca con un árbol, no debiste prestarle las llaves ¿y para qué es todo esto?

—No sabemos, esa loca dijo que las conectáramos—echaron un vistazo dentro de las cajas, habían muchos cables, discos y micrófonos, juegos de luces y un aparato raro.

7:35 PM Academia Myōjō

—Me pregunto para que me querrá Yuri, falta poco para que volvamos a casa. ¿Cómo estarán las chicas?—ya estaba en el pasillo a unos pasos de la puerta que daba a la habitación de la directora—debí llamarlas en algún momento de la tarde—para cuando pronunció eso, ya estaba dentro de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

—No sólo debiste llamarlas, debiste quedarte con ellas—sintió un escalofrío en la espalda de sólo escuchar ese tono, se había metido en problemas—me avisaron que la policía va en camino a nuestra casa, Nio-sam, si llega a pasar algo dentro de ese lugar, tu serás la responsable.

No sólo estaba en problemas, era Nio muerta.

 **DD: muchísimo tiempo bloqueada, lo lamento, espero el cap no se desarrollara muy bruscamente, pero era ahora o nunca, puse música un poco sentimental y esto fue lo que salió. Nos veremos en la parte 2, dejen sus comentarios para saber que hice mal.**


	6. Chapter 6

Casa de Nio (¡corrección casa de Yuri!) Parte 2.1

Corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, se sentía perseguida, competía contra el tiempo. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, su pie resbaló cuando trató de bajar tres escalones a la vez, hubiese caído por el tramo de dos pisos de no ser por el barandal, se le cruzó la idea de saltar desde ese punto en que veía el último piso, para cuando terminó de fantasear con tener la habilidad para tal hazaña ya estaba pidiéndole al taxista que la llevara pronto a la dirección que le indicaba.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

―Entiendo, ahora dime, Isuke-sam ¿Haruki-sam te apoya cuando están en alguna situación incómoda?

Suzu tenía cierto don, la gente que se acercaba a ella terminaban revelando sus problemas, buscando alguien que las escuchara y ella les podía dar un buen consejo, era como si hablaran con un familiar de edad avanzada pero sin esa incomodidad de qué dirá de ti o que pensara, siendo esa persona mayor que tú. Su apariencia ayudaba en ese aspecto y su edad le había dado experiencia suficiente para poder brindar ayuda y tratar a las personas que sólo les hace falta una pequeña chispa para explotar.

Suzu era como una chica que desarmaba bombas.

―Isuke jamás le pide apoyo a esa idiota, Isuke creció así, "si amas a tus hijos lánzalos al mundo" es lo que dice mamá―caminaban si rumbo a donde sea, Suzu seguía a Isuke e Isuke a Suzu, el día había pasado lento mientras tomaban el desayuno, compraban y Suzu abría cuidadosamente paso por paso la caja que contenía los cables rojo y azul de la bomba rosa, el sol se mostraba anaranjado en el cielo, pronto serían las seis de la tarde.

―Eso explica muchas cosas―dijo sentándose en una banca en la orilla de un parque―la forma en que creciste es distinta a la de ella, Haruki-sam se apoyó en sus hermanos y madre así como ellos en ella, está en su naturaleza apoyarte, Isuke-sam, así como también lo está el esperar ayuda, ella comprende que no puede esperar nada a cambio pero llegando una situación, como la que describes, ella inconscientemente volteara a ver a la persona en la que más confía, que eres tú―levantó la mirada a Isuke, tenía en la cara la muestra de consternación, comprendía ahora un poco más, pero la cuestión era que hacer ahora.

―Podrías tener razón…e Isuke debe apoyar…más a esa idiota―ella era diferente a Haruki, independiente y hacía las cosas sin consultarle, fría incluso pero la pelirroja la aceptaba tal cual, e incluso le amaba y ayudaba en lo que pudiera ¿Por qué entonces ella no podía hacer lo mismo por ella?― ¿Isuke puede encontrar a alguien mejor?

―No busques alguien mejor, te costaría más de una vida encontrarlo, créeme, lo digo por experiencia―por la calle pasaron un par de patrullas, ellas no tomaron importancia, las lámparas de la calle ya estaban encendidas, Isuke le dio la espalda para sonreír, tendría que llamar a la casa Sagae para preguntar por su pelirroja.

― ¿Tú no tienes a alguien a quien llamar?―la peli azul le había sido de ayuda, se lo había negado a si misma pero sabía que estaba triste por separarse de su pelirroja, había sido una de sus peores peleas, no tenía idea de cómo arreglaría las cosas per abría que intentarlo.

―En realidad sí…pero no sé si esa persona quiere que lo haga.

―Si le diste a Isuke el consejo de arreglar las cosas, ¿no deberías dar el ejemplo y hacer lo mismo?―para hacer que la bomba cooperara, Suzu igual tenía que abrir su propia caja bomba, ser equitativa con ella.

―Je, tienes razón―se levantó de la banca para empezar a caminar, miró al cielo ya un poco oscuro―debó ir a casa, quizás Kouko-chan volvió.

―Isuke también, es tarde, cualquier imbécil podría cruzarse por mi camino y salir mal herido ¿um?―se detuvo un momento para observar una tienda de autoservicio, frente ella estaba mal estacionado un auto.

― ¿Pasa algo?―vio en la misma dirección de la mirada naranja, era un auto sencillo, no muy lujoso pero tenía algo interesante, en la cajuela un chico metía tres cajas de cervezas, no podía verse al conductor pero Isuke avanzó de cualquier manera, parecía conocer las placas.

―Gracias, puedes quedarte con el cambio―dijo la persona tras el volante.

― ¿Takechi-sam?―preguntó Shutou.

―Oh mira a quien tenemos aquí, una sorpresa chicas―dijo sonriéndoles, Isuke paseaba la mirada dentro de la tienda y los alrededores, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Otoya ―Haruki-chan no está aquí, sólo me prestó su auto.

― ¿Su auto? ¿Haruki-chan?―entrecerró los ojos viendo a la asesina serial, esta no quitaba su tonta sonrisa infantil y eso comenzaba a desesperarla.

― ¿Dónde está Sagae-san, Takechi?―preguntó Suzu.

―Je je no creo que sea apropiado decir el paradero de Haruki-chan a su…exnovia―dijo arrancando el auto, en el estéreo sonaba la guitarra interpretando "Listen to the stereo", Otoya movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

― ¿Dónde está esa idiota y por qué demonios te presto nuestro auto?―la paciencia de Isuke estaba por agotarse y esa sonrisa ladina no ayudaba.

―Necesitaba salir a comprar, así que le pedí su auto prestado, dijo que estaba bien y que tomara las llaves de su bolsillo trasero―los ojos de Isuke mostraban ira pura, antes de que metiera su mano por la ventanilla, Otoya dio de reversa y aceleró en medio de la calle, las patrullas de la policía se escuchaban cerca y Suzu entendió porque el apuro en irse de Takechi, no por miedo a Isuke, pues parecía que la peli purpura no contaba con sentido de la supervivencia, sino porque más de una persona había dado aviso de ver al Jack el destripador del siglo veintiuno en un auto con placas registradas.

―Tendrán que reportar ese auto como robado o deshacerse de las placas―dijo cruzada de brazos mientras veía como el vehículo desaparecía a la vuelta de la esquina.

―Sagae tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones luego de esto―dijo sin emoción en la voz y eso era mala señal.

555555555555555555555555

― ¿Qué piensa hacer Takechi? ¿Una fiesta?―dijo la leona prendiendo todo el equipo, la pantalla plasma mostraba ondas de colores mientras esperaba a que las chicas escogieran una canción, Haruki estaba pegada a la ventana esperando a que su preciado auto regresara en una sola pieza.

―Me da igual lo que Takechi quiera hacer, con tal de que traiga mi auto sin un rasguño.

―Esto… ¿para qué sirve esta cosa?―dijo Banba levantando un artefacto rectangular con boquilla.

―Préndelo si quieres averiguarlo―dijo Azuma, jugaba con sus cuchillos, clavándolos en el techo y sujetándolos cuando volvían a caer, el mueble en que estaba acostada tenía uno de estos clavado en el respaldo.

Banba lo hizo, el aparato se prendía fácilmente, sólo le daban a un interruptor que tenía al costado y de la boquilla comenzaba a emanar un humo espeso.

―Banba-sam, ¿podrías poner eso en otro lado? Ese humo apesta.

―Ha-hai―camino hasta las escaleras y dejó la máquina allí, de esa forma no molestaría a las demás.

―Takechi ya tardó demasiado con mi auto, ¿A dónde carajos es que fue?

―Sólo di un paseo, era la primera vez que conducía y quería que valiera la pena―dijo entrando de lo más natural con cajas de cerveza por la puerta trasera.

― ¿¡Dónde demonios dejaste mi auto!?―gritó la pelirroja al no haberla visto llegar con su patrimonio, Isuke iba a matarla si se enteraba.

―Lo estacione entre los árboles, creo que la policía me siguió o algo así, habían un par de coches patrulla en la ciudad y creo que la chica de la tienda se tomó la amenaza muy enserio―destapó una lata para darle un sorbo―ah y tu exnovia te manda saludos―si las cosas iban mal ahora estaban peor que nunca, Isuke-sama la destazaría por prestarle el auto que compraron entre ambas a esa loca chica.

 **N/A: Ya sé ya sé, me tarde demasiado para algo tan cortito pero hay una buena explicación, hemos estado trabajando en "La casa Sagae" y en el próximo capito de "I´ll set you free" sé que no es buena excusa pero es todo lo que tengo, tengan paciencia y verán que en cuanto terminen las clases las actualizaciones serán más rápidas. Les traje esto para que sepan que no me eh olvidado de esta historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

Casa de Nio (Y dale que es de Nio) última parte

Regresamos unas horas al reloj, a las horas de la mañana en la que decidimos dejar de dar cuenta a la otra cara de la luna.

―Sumireko-sam, lamento venir sin avisar ¿Haru puede pasar?

Una máscara de decepción remplazo la mirada esperanzada de la joven heredera, ese arranque le hizo entender cuanto extrañaba a esas chicas, frente a ella estaba esa chica abeja reina, la misma que le había dejado caer por varios pisos de altura desde el techo de la academia, aun no comprendía cómo era que sobrevivió a ese impacto, no todo su cuerpo era metálico, como su cabeza o vientre bajo donde esta ese tesoro escondido entre las piernas.

―Sí, seguro Ichinose, adelante adelante―dijo dándole espacio para que entrara. Observó fuera al patio de su mansión, allí desde donde Mahiru y Shin´ya tuvieron que recoger sus cosas. Entró dando un suspiro.

Tener un cuerpo mitad metal mitad carne era extraño y pese a su fuerza igual significaba debilidad y dependencia, dependencia a sus partes metálicas, de saberse que sin ellas era más débil que cualquiera en esa casa. Aún recordaba la noche en que Shin´ya entro a su cuarto sin tocar, había quitado una pierna y un brazo, se sintió desnuda frente a su mirada, la que no cambio en ningún momento y continuo con lo suyo como si nada hubiera pasado, a la hora de dormir, estando ella entre los brazos de la chica con ojos amatista preguntó por lo que pensaba sobre ella, se sentía expuesta, como si su intimidad fuese vista por accidente. Como si no le perteneciera ya más.

Sólo escucho la risa de la chica que depósito un sonoro beso en su mejilla y la apretó más contra su cuerpo desnudo para poder dormir. A la mañana siguiente tenía sobre ella el cuerpo de Mahiru que la observaba detenidamente los brazos, quizás intentaba encontrar esa unión entre las prótesis y ella misma. Dijeron los buenos días pertinentes, los de rutina y el día comenzó como si nada pasara, pero las horas sólo la desesperaban más; era la tarde y no tardaría en llegar Shin´ya, hablaban como siempre, era un momento tranquilo pero fue esa misma tranquilidad la que provocó que Sumireko subiera las escaleras a su habitación huyendo de la mirada sonriente de esa chica. ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada sucediera?

Escucho como se abría la puerta, la chica tímida se asomaba a las ultimas luces naranjas que entraban por la ventana, no pidió entrar, sólo lo hizo, camino hasta estar frente a Sumireko y le tomo la mano. Jamás olvidaría esas palabras, nunca antes había imaginado escucharlas a esa hora en que aún existía el sol, era como estar al umbral de esas dos chicas, en medio de ellas. Querían protegerla, lo harían, no estaban allí solo para vivir sino para cuidar de Hanabusa, pues sabían lo que era que la gente crea que eres débil, que te vieran débil y sólo te tomaran en serio cuando sostienes el arma. Ellas creían que Sumireko era más fuerte que ellas dos juntas. Esa noche se despojó de todas sus prótesis y Banba estuvo allí para abrazarla, pero no tuvo idea de cuál de las dos chicas, si el día o la noche, era quien lo hacía.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Haru-chan―dijo sirviendo té en ambas tazas.

―Bueno, se trata de Tokaku-sam―dijo la chica jugando con el líquido humeante, esperaba que se enfriara un poco para poder beberlo, alzó la vista un poco sorprendida de que la chica enfrente de ella si pudiera beber así sin más.

―Algo me contó Hashiri, han tenido un par de problemas.

― ¿Nio-chan te contó? ¿Aún hablas con ella?―Hanabusa había aparecido en compañía de Banba frente a la casa de Tokaku y Haru, ambas se disculpaban con ella por lo ocurrido en el pasado, la chica de ojos hielo acepto que Haru era la reina por haberla vencido una contra una, pero conociendo a esa chica con la chispa del sol en su mirada, esta también se disculpó por aquella pelea y el daño que llego a causarle. A partir de ese entonces intercambiaban llamadas o se veían en ocasiones.

―Creo que Hashiri está en contacto con todas las exalumnas de la décima clase negra―respondió Hanabusa.

―Eso parece, pensaba en ir a casa de la presidenta para hablar con Nio-chan pero a esta hora no hay nadie allí.

―Así que soy tu segunda opción, eso es muy cruel de tu parte―dijo cerrando los ojos, sus palabras eran cosa de broma.

― ¡Ah! No Sumureko-sam, no es así, es que yo, Haru ahh―parecía que Ichinose entraría en un ataque de nervios, su propia lengua se enredó tratando de dar una excusa; por último soltó un suspiro derrotado―no es que Haru tuviese opciones, sólo quiero hablar con alguien de lo que pasa.

―Me gustaría poder ser alguien que te diese buenos consejos en estos momentos, pero por mi parte también estoy pasando por malos momentos―dijo con una sonrisa que pedía disculpas.

―Eso le recuerda a Haru ¿Dónde está Banba-sam? No la he visto desde que entré―preguntó volteando a ver a todas partes.

―Sobre eso mismo tengo problemas, puede decirse que la relación que había entre Mahiru-chan y Shin´ya-sam se fragmentó.

―Oh, Haru lamenta escuchar eso, suena a que cupido se enojó con nosotras jeje.

―No parece tan descabellada esa idea; pero cuéntame de tu relación, por eso estas aquí ¿no?―la chica inmediatamente bajó la mirada al recordar sus propios problemas.

―Haru terminó con Tokaku-sam―observaba su reflejo en el líquido de su taza, la chica en a taza le muestra una mirada triste.

― ¿Por qué?―cuestionó al ya no escuchar más de la chica.

―Haru no sabe bien porque, ocurrió sin pensar últimamente Tokaku-sam pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo que con Haru, Kaiba le ofreció trabajo tiempo después que terminara la clase negra y luego que Haru pensó que lo difícil ya había pasado; hablábamos por teléfono como siempre con ella ocupada sin poder llegar pronto a casa y al segundo siguiente le gritaba en la bocina del teléfono, toda la noche tuve miedo de escuchar la motocicleta de Tokaku-sam.

― ¿Temes a que te haga daño?―no dudaba de la capacidad física de esa chica para hacerle daño a la abeja reina, pero no entraba en su cabeza la idea que esa chica quisiera hacerle algo a Haru, importando poco la situación. Pero igual tenía sus dudas, alguien tan enfermizamente debía tener algo mal apretado en la cabeza.

― ¡No, no es eso!―se apresuró a aclarar―sólo que Haru no está lista para enfrentar a Tokaku-sam, por eso salí de su casa, no quería verla aún.

Hanabusa observo a la chica jugar distraídamente con la taza en sus manos, no le gustaba la idea de Haru enfrentando sola toda esa situación, de cierta forma le recordaba a Mahiru pero sin la ayuda de Shin´ya.

― ¿Dónde piensas quedarte hasta estar lista?

―También por eso quería hablar con Nio-chan, sé que ella tiene un cuarto extra en casa de Meichi-sam, pensaba quedarme un par de días con ella, Tokaku-sam no iría a buscarme a ese lugar.

―Pero ¿esa no es casa de Meichi-sam? No sabía que fueran en verdad familia.

―Tengo entendido que somos familia muy lejana―dejó la taza vacía en la mesa―es un poco penoso pero tengo que hacerlo, gracias Hanabusa-sam―dijo sonriendo, hizo una inclinación respetuosa en agradecimiento por el tiempo y la taza de té.

― ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?―le ofreció.

Al principio Haru no entendía a lo que se refería, pero cuando las cosas tomaron lugar en su cabeza intentó negarse lo más posible, pero a insistencia de la Ojou-sama terminó aceptando; ambas chicas fueron a la casa que Haru compartía con Azuma, cortesía de la herencia de la peliazul. Tardaron poco tiempo en recoger lo necesario, mientras la pelirroja empacaba blusas y ropa interior Sumireko se pasó por la sala observando los detalles de ese lugar. " _En verdad es casa de estas dos_ " pensó a la vez que recogía una foto donde aparecía Tokaku siendo abrazada por Haru, se le notaba un casi imperceptible sonrojo a la vez que volteaba a otro lado, la foto era tomada por Haru y el paisaje era una calle con árboles de cerezo a la izquierda.

―Ichinose te saca el lado bueno Azuma, no deberías descuidarla―descuido, según lo poco que había escuchado de la reina, ese era el problema fundamental en su relación.

― ¡Estoy lista!―pese a su situación sentimntal, la pelirroja no podía dejar de sentir emoción, se quedaría con su antigua compañera de la academia a pasar unos días, sera divertido pensaba.

KKKKKHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS

Su recorrido duró quizás media hora, la cual aprovechó en la medida que pudo, observaba fuera de la ventana sucia del autobús, observaba a cada transeúnte que se cruzara por su campo de visión; ponía cierta atención especial a los puestos de periódicos, bibliotecas y anuncios en las pantallas gigantes que arruinan la estética de la ciudad. Sabía lo que buscaba, se lo reprochaba una y otra vez, pero no dejaba de agudizar la vista cuando veía a un viejo abrir el periódico en la primera plana, rogando a los dioses no divisar ninguna cabellera morada en las fotos.

Dio el treceavo suspiro en esa mañana y se bajó en la siguiente parada. A partir de allí sólo tendría que caminar 10 minutos. No le urgía llegar, camino a paso tranquilo bajo la arboleda viendo sin ver a su alrededor, sólo por la costumbre que le contagió Otoya, estar atentas si no se acercaba una patrulla que la buscara. Después de todo, no todos los archivos sobre Jack el destripador del siglo XXI estaban en las computadoras y jamás podría borrar todas las fotos en internet o las páginas web que mencionen a esa chica.

―Tenía manía por ser el centro de atención―entre las pocas cosa que Otoya consideraba su propiedad, dentro de un compartimiento en su bolsa para tijeras en su cadera, había una libreta no muy grande ni tampoco chica, de buen tamaño para que Otoya pegara algunas noticias que encontraba en diarios, algunas de la misma victima pero un reportero diferente. No cumbiamba muchas cosas, sólo algunas palabras o el ángulo de las fotos. Encontrar esa libreta fue como descubrir con cuantas chicas se había acostado la de cabello morado. Imaginar su cara de satisfacción, sonrojada y con la saliva escapando por la comisura de su boca luego de alcanzar el orgasmo, salpicada del rojo de sus víctimas. Takechi la encontró llorando, pasaba las páginas una tras otra, sólo leía el nombre de esas chicas queriendo convertir sus manos en puños. De un movimiento Otoya lanzó esas páginas al aire, en menos de un segundo todo se volvió pedacitos de papel demasiado minúsculos para leer más de dos palabras coherentes.

"Todo eso ya es el pasado, Shiena…tu eres mi ahora" le dijo sonriendo, limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza, siempre era así con ella, temía herirla por accidente, su cuerpo le parecía estar dispuesto a cortar en cualquier momento. Se abrazaron en medio de todos esos papeles cortados, un símbolo de dejar todo atrás.

―Pero no fue así…tú no lo podías dejar pasar―perdida en sus pensamientos llegó antes de lo esperado a su destino, un edificio de apartamentos, de unos 15 pisos pero sencillo. Su destino era el 4-C donde vivía una de las pocas personas de la clase negra con la que aún se mantenía en contacto, Namatame Chitaru. Observaba el número de pisos que iba dejando abajo al igual que los pensamientos de esa chica psicópata y en poco tiempo ya estaban abriéndose las puertas del ascensor en el piso que la pelirroja vivía junto a su novia.

Kirigaya le había parecido de lo más simple en la academia, una de las pocas personas de las cuales no tenía que preocuparse, junto con Suzu, Kouko, Banba, sólo por mencionar a quienes, en su análisis mental, no le causarían problemas o, dejando la modestia de lado, estaban menos capacitadas para ese asesinato que ella. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al verse despertar en un hospital días después, pero menos grave que la que tuvo al ver a esa niña de aparente inocencia paseándose por el mismo hospital en que ella estaba recuperándose, al igual que Namatame, cuando la pelirroja se encontró fuera de peligro la cambiaron al mismo cuarto que ella, allí se enteró sobre su relación, una algo controladora si se lo preguntaban, esa niña era una celosa de lo peor, incluso llego a sospechar que la hubiera envenenado por quitarla del camino para llegar a Ichinose o porque se acercaba demasiado a Namatame, claro que cuando se lo contó a esta última ella lo negó completamente, en su estancia en la misma habitación les fue imposible hacerse cercanas y cuando a ambas les dieron de alta no fue un adiós sino un hasta la otra.

Era por ello que estaba en ese lugar, quería una mano amiga con la cual hablar y desahogar eso que tenía enterrado en el pecho y sólo le causaba tristeza y ansiedad.

Pero lo que encontró fue a una chica de aparentes 10 u 11 años envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello aun escurriendo gotitas de agua; la expresión de felicidad genuina se esfumo con una rapidez ofensiva de su rostro.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?―decir que aquello fue grosero sería un eufemismo.

―Buenos días para ti también, busco a Namatame―desvió la mirada al pasillo, no le gustaba de nada hablar con aquella chica, jamás se habían dedicado palabras muy amables y la relación era únicamente respetuosa pero al menos no actuaban tan rudo como lo estaba haciendo ahora aquella chica de cabello celeste.

―Justo ahora no se encuentra―dijo sin ocultar el coraje en su voz, Shiena rodó los ojos ya cansada por esa manera de actuar. Metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta, tanteo el peso del arma cargada dentro del bolsillo y entro al apartamento pese a los gritos de la chica, efectivamente, la leona no estaba en el apartamento.

―Más te convendría salir antes que pierda la paciencia contigo―escuchó a su espalda.

―Abriste muy rápido la puerta, como si esperaras a alguien, ¿pasó algo con Namatame para que no llegara a dormir?

― ¿Tu cómo sabes que no llegó a dormir?―guardo silencio sopesando el significado de esas palabras― ¡¿Pasó la noche contigo?! ¿¡Te habló del restaurante!?

―No, tú lo hiciste, justo ahora―suspiro un poco―parece que no soy la única con problemas…tengo que encontrarla―dijo saliendo del lugar.

― ¡Kenmochi!―se detuvo un momento y tomo el arma sin sacarla del bolsillo―si legas a verla…―se mordió el labio odiándose por lo que hacía―avísame cómo se encuentra, por favor.

― ¿Ya has intentado llamarle?―recibió una negación― ¿y ella no ha llamado?―nuevamente la chica negó con la cabeza.

―Sólo… ¿por favor?―dijo en tono suplicante, esa chica estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

―Vale está bien, pero sólo te diré si está bien o no―dijo y retomo su camino, no estaba segura si eso era lo indicado, si Chitaru no la había llamado ni tampoco pasó allí la noche debía haber sido algo grande lo que pasó, quizás una pelea como pasó con Otoya, pues conociendo lo noble de la pelirroja ella haría hasta lo imposible por encontrar una solución a las cosas.

Lo mejor sería que regresara a su apartamento y limpiara todo ese desastre, luego de eso llamaría a Namatame, podrían ir a comer o algo parecido.

―Conociéndola seguro está con Azuma-san―llegó a su apartamento, tomó una bolsa para la basura y se dedicó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio que encontraba, buscó un poco bajo el mueble y sacó rápidamente la mano, algo le había cortado el dedo, volvió a meter la mano ahora con más cuidado y saco una de esas malditas tijeras, la observó detenidamente, esa chica, otra vez esa chica, parece que le había dejado una cicatriz mental y emocional pues o podía sacársela de la cabeza, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría en la ciudad? ¿Estaría pensado en ella o no logró hacerse con un pedacito de ese corazón corrompido, un pedacito de ese corazón aerodinámico?

No tenía idea de lo que sentía, por un lado estaba enojada por las cosas que hacía actuaba como si no pudiese controlarse o su relación no le interesaba para nada; pero a la vez triste por estar sola en ese lugar, Otoya era la primera verdadera compañera que había tenido en su vida, sus amigos o compañeros de despido colectivo pocas veces hablaban entre sí y su líder sólo lo veía en contadas ocasiones, Namatame era la que podía considerar como una amiga pero era con la asesina serial con quien se sentía completa, cada día con ella era diferente y eso era refrescante para ella, la sacaba de su cuarto para caminar, la molestaba mientras leía, acostaba su cabeza en su regazo para escucharla leer la obra en turno, vivir con Takechi era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora pero…en esos momentos a la vez creía que eran los peores de su vida, peor que todas las burlas y abusos que recibió, pues ya no podía seguir creando más y esa chica no parecía tener deseos por aparecer.

Dejó las tijeras en el suelo y fue a su cuarto, la cama deshecha la recibió en un abrazo y allí se quedó, peleando por no llorar y así durmió, sumida en lo que podía considerar tristeza por esas punzadas en el pecho que tanto le dolían. Lo último en que pensó fue llamar a la pelirroja cuando despertara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Por favor entiérrenme con las cajas de pockys que tengo en el apartamento y también mis guantes, mi dinero y pertenencias van para mis hermanos y hermanas…sólo espero que todo sea rápido e indoloro―dijo la pelirroja que caminaba junto con Takechi entre los árboles, quería ver el daño de su pobre auto el mismo en que Isuke vio a Takechi―estoy muerta.

―Ah venga que no le pasó nada, sólo el barro del camino―llegaron al lugar y Haruki corrió a ver a su bebe, lo miro por todos lados y efectivamente no tenía un solo rasguño― ¿contenta? Vamos, tenemos una fiesta a nuestras espaldas.

―Aliviada pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué una fiesta?―dio alcance a Otoya que ya caminaba a la casa, los arboles tapaban la vista al segundo piso del cual salía humo.

―Todas están desanimadas y eso me molesta, esta no es una situación para estar tristeando en un rincón y lamentarse si hay tanto por lo cual vivir, yo quiero celebrar que al fin me deshice de la cadena al cuello, todas somos libres vamos a brindar por ello y cantar―dijo con una entusiasta sonrisa.

―Takechi ¿Tu querías a Kenmochi?

― ¿De qué hablas? Sí, sí la quería pero eso ya termino, rompió conmigo y también con esa cadena llamada relación.

― ¿La sigues queriendo?

― ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?

― ¿Sí o no?

Otoya soltó aire, no entendía a qué quería llegar Haruki pero de cualquier forma respondió.

―Sí, la sigo queriendo, es una chica sin igual…al verla sólo quiero abrazarla y que me mire sólo a mi…para que ría y sepa que vale la pena estar conmigo―sacudió la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos― pero ¿eso qué?―Otoya se detuvo y Haruki unos pasos después de ella, se volteó para mirarla.

―Aun tienes la cadena al cuello Otoya, igual que todas las demás, y es tan fuerte que no te podrás soltar fácilmente de ella porque no es tan débil como un contrato de palabra, es igual de fuerte que los sentimientos que tienes por Shiena-chan, quizás se rompió la relación pero esos sentimientos seguirán allí por mucho tiempo, esas chicas se metieron en nuestros corazones y no están dispuestas a salir en un buen rato―le brindo una sonrisa y continuó su camino a la casa.

Otoya miró al cielo azul oscurecido, gruño un poco frustrada sabiendo que Haruki tenía razón, no le gustaba estar separada de Shiena pero no podía regresar así como así. Pateó el suelo molesta y camino nuevamente a la casa, ya se encargaría de arreglar esa cadena o romperla para siempre por ahora quería desfrutar un poco y olvidarse de esas ansias que le ocasionaba estar lejos de la morena.

― ¡¿Por qué no dijeron que habría fiesta?! Nos hubiéramos dado un baño.

―Jaja, llegó Shin´ya―dijo cantándolo corrió dentro de la casa, ignorando al igual que Haruki el humo que salía en enormes cantidades de las ventanas del segundo piso.

―No grites tanto, esto nos tomó de sorpresa al igual que a ti―dijo la chica de anteojos a su lado, suspiraba observando la habitación en penumbra iluminada por la televisión y una esfera que lanzaba luces de varios colores por la habitación, gracias a la sala espaciosa de la presidenta Yuri todo eso parecía una pista de baile con karaoke al incluir el micrófono.

―De cualquier manera Takechi debió avisar que sería fiesta―dijo sonriendo.

―En mi opinión esto está muy mal, no pedimos permiso para estar en este lugar―las chicas estaban sentadas, Namatame conectaba los últimos cables y Tukaku se aseguraba que las bocinas no estuviesen muy cerca del micrófono, no lo hacían por querer ser parte de todo eso, sino más bien por mantener la mente ocupada en algo, ambas observaban sus celulares cada 5 minutos, en realidad la mitad de esas chicas revisaba su celular cada 5 minutos.

―Hashiri dijo que nos sintiéramos en casa y yo siempre quise hacer una fiesta―dijo Otoya entrando en escena, cargaba 6 latas y entregó una a cada chica pero Kouko la rechazó.

―Evito tomar muchas gracias.

―Vamos Kaminaga-san, una no va a hacerte nada―dijo Otoya insistiendo pero la chica no daba muestras de ceder.

―Aquí la guardo yo, seguro cambia de opinión despues―dijo Shin´ya con su sonrisa característica.

―Cuento contigo, pareces ser la única que entiende de que va esto―miro a su alrededor, las demás tomaban un poco de la bebida pero era todo, ninguna mostraba muchos ánimos―todo se ve monótono.

―Entonces vamos a animar el ambiente, ¿sostienes esto linda?―dijo dándole las bebidas a Kaminaga, se quitó la camisa de Namatame y se la devolvió.

― ¿No tiene vergüenza esa chica?―sus gafas se habían empañado un poco por esas acciones, la peliplata se sentó frente a la consola con computadora y la música comenzó a sonar bajo para amenizar el ambiente, las luces de colores parecían moverse al compás del ritmo.

― ¡Gouju! ¿Qué importa si no tiene vergüenza? Al fin algo de ánimos―Otoya corrió a su lado para escoger las pistas, Kouko suspiro resignada, bajo su vista a las bebidas y se preguntó a que sabría la cerveza.

De fuera llegaron unas luces azules y rojas, la música se detuvo y todas se levantaron de sus asientos, voltearon a ver a Otoya quien solo sonrió sacando sus tijeras.

―Si son 4 puedo encargarme sola.

―A partir de ahora yo me encargo, quien sea que pueda ser llevada a prisión por favor escóndase en el piso de arriba―Tokaku, Chitaru, Haruki, Shin´ya y Otoya corrieron escaleras arriba, se escucharon golpes en la puerta del frente y Kaminaga suspiro―no es posible…―camino a abrir, esperaba que Nio no tardara mucho en llegar.

―Mierda ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Algo se está quemando?―preguntó Haruki, tapando su boca para no respirar el denso humo, pero este no olía a uno provocado por el fuego, de echo olía muy muy dulce.

―Lo lamentamos, Mahiru dejó el aparato de humo en las escaleras y parece que estuvo trabajando por un buen rato.

― Entremos en la habitación―dijo Namatame, pero el lugar igual estaba lleno de humo, todas las habitaciones lo estaban. Cerraron el cuarto donde ellas pasaban la noche y se acercaron al pasillo donde estaba la escalera para respirar un poco, si se mantenían calladas no habría problemas, el humo podía esconderlas.

―Solo estoy yo oficiales, espero a unas amigas―escucharon desde el piso de abajo.

―De cualquier forma entraremos a echar una ojeada, nos llegó el comunicado que Jack el Destripador del siglo XXI estaba en los alrededores y la última vez que vieron el coche que conducía se dirigía a esta zona―le llegaron las pisadas pesadas de aquellos hombres al entrar en la casa, calculaban a tres hombres― ¿Por qué hay tantas cervezas si dice que está sola aquí?

―Son mías, que descuido, dejarlas por allí―Kouko tomo una y la bebió completa de unos pocos tragos, su estómago sintió eso frío caer dentro y prometiendo regresar después.

― ¿Por qué hay tanto humo en la parte de arriba?―pregunto uno de los policías.

―Bueno…esa máquina suelta humo y la dejé en la escalera por accidente jejeje―al parecer el alcohol quería hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza.

―Revisaremos la parte de arriba si no le molesta, sólo es por formalidades.

Las chicas se levantaron rápidamente observando a todos lados, no podían ir a ninguna de las habitaciones. Haruki tocó el hombro de Namatame, señalo la escalera que Otoya había bajado y subieron en silencio al ático. Cerraron la trampilla justo a tiempo, dentro no había luz, tampoco sabían dónde estaba la bombilla, se quedaron en silencio acostadas alrededor de una rendija por la que pasaba luz, veían unos hombres inspeccionar el baño, los cuartos, el armario en el pasillo, pero al no encontrar nada volvieron sobre sus pasos.

Las chicas en el hatico exhalaron aliviadas.

― ¡Vaya oficiales! ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?―Hashiri había llegado a casa justo a tiempo, los oficiales preguntaban a Kouko un par de cosas pero esta no podía hablar con claridad.

Hashiri hablaba sólo para venderles a los oficiales la historia de una fiesta sencilla que estaban organizando, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, estos ya se despedían cuando de la nada un celular empezó a sonar donde se escondían las chicas, todas inmediatamente buscaron los suyos.

―No es el mío―dijo Tokaku, Haruki, Otoya y Shin´ya no tenían celulares.

― ¡Chitaru calla eso!―grito-susurro Otoya, pero en los nervios y presión a la leona se le calló en la oscuridad, tanteó el suelo entre una maldición, ya habían hecho mucho ruido.

― ¿Están seguras que no hay nadie arriba?―y con esa pregunta escucharon como dos hombres subían otra vez la escalera. Los pasos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que Namatame contestaba la llamada.

― ¿Hola?―hablaba por lo bajo.

― _Chitaru-san, hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

― ¿Shiena?―Otoya se acercó en cuanto escucho que mencionaban a su ex novia―estoy bien pero ahora mismo no es un buen momento.

― _Lo siento, sólo quería saber cómo estas, fui a buscarte a tu apartamento pero no estabas allí._

―Te hablo después Shiena, sólo dame unos minutos―y tras esto colgó. Los pasos ahora se escuchaban distantes, los hombres bajaban la escalera sin decir nada.

―Señores policías, ustedes ya comprobaron que no hay nadie en esta casa salvo nosotras dos, un par de chicas completamente normales que nada malo están haciendo, debería retirarse y terminar la jornada de hoy sin sentir sospecha alguna de nosotros, la puerta está allí, discúlpenme si no puedo acompañarlos―y tras aquello la puerta se cerró, dejando que las chicas volvieran a respirar tranquilas.

― ¿Puedo saber por qué Shiena te hablo por teléfono?

―No creo que se asunto tuyo―dijo Namatame ya bajando por la escalera. Otoya gruño un poco más no insistió, sabía que no podría sacarle ni una palabra a esa chica. Ya abajo encontraron a Hashiri suspirando de alivio y a su ex representante tambaleándose hasta el sillón.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué llegó la policía a registrar mi casa?―dijo la rubia.

Tokaku empujó con el hombro a Takechi quien se ocultaba tras Haruki y Shin´ya sin querer enfrentar a Nio.

―Ya está bien…uff fue culpa mía, quería comprar unas cosas por lo que pedí el auto a Haruki-chan.

―Me sacaste las llaves del bolsillo y quiero de vuelta mi billetera.

―Pero parece que la chica que me atendió no podía mantener la boca cerrada y cobrar por las cajas de cerveza, pidió mi identificación y yo no tengo tal cosa por lo que la asuste un poquito con mis tijeras―dijo jugando con sus dedos―y puede que me reconoció y alertó a la policía.

Tokaku le golpeó la cabeza pero la chica se limitó a sonreír mientras frotaba la zona adolorida, sabía que merecía el golpe.

―Bueno ya no importa, me encargue de esos inútiles pero saben que deben mantenerse en un perfil bajo, Meichi-san no está muy contenta con que yo les deje estar aquí, si quieres quedarse deben comportarse―observó las cosas que bajaron del hatico―. ¿Y todo esto?

―Bueno, en vista de que el ánimo esta por los suelos pensábamos en tener una pequeña fiesta ¿tú que dices, Nio-nya?―dijo sonriente.

―Moo, me lo preguntas ya que esta lista la fiesta, está bien, suena divertido―dijo con su sonrisa gatuna y haciendo el signo de la paz. Shin´ya y Takechi chocaron palmas y la música comenzó a sonar, Nio se dedicó a bailar en conjunto de Chitaru y Haruki, no querían tener por más tiempo los ánimos abajo y el alcohol ayudaba un poco para quitar la seriedad de sus caras; Tokaku prefirió sentarse junto a Kaminaga para observar cómo estas se divertían, admitía que le resultaba gracioso y hasta en cierto punto las envidiaba por poder desentenderse un poco de si mismas y simplemente disfrutar un poco.

―Tu y yo nos parecemos.

― ¿Disculpa?

―Nos parecemos, a ninguna le gusta mucho expresarse frente a otras personas y no comprendemos por qué se ríen tanto…pero queremos reír también― Kaminaga le entregó una botella a la mitad―apúrala por tu garganta, quizás no podemos sólo reír pero con esto no nos importara tanto―la chica ya tenía pensaba claramente pero sus palabras tocaron una parte de Tokaku, quería reír, quería saber qué era eso que Ichinose llamaba diversión, quizás si a encontraba todo lo arreglaría. En pocos tragos terminó con la bebida y se sintió un poco mareada pero una casi inexistente sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro―se levantó y ofreció la mano a Kaminaga, quien la aceptó sin otro miramiento y se acercaron a bailar con las demás.

―Pon esta.

― ¿Estas segura Takechi? ¿No temes hacer el ridículo?―dijo Shin´ya sonriendo pero cambiando de cualquier forma la canción.

―Que tu autoestima deba ser compartida entre dos personas no significa que sea igual para mí―dijo tomando el micrófono, las demás dejaron de bailar para ver a la chica sobre un taburete―ya que se están divirtiendo es hora de subir un poco de nivel―empezó a sonar una guitarra eléctrica seguida de a batería y acompañamiento y en dos segundo la música comenzó a ir más y más rápida para detenerse un momento dando paso a la voz de la chica― _deinir el amar o el odiar tan natural hasta hoy no eh hallado en que diferenciar―_ Otoya no cantaba nada mal y en poco tiempo las más animadas la ovacionaban, en esa canción dejaba ir mucho de lo que sentía y todo esos sentimientos que tenía por Shiena en una especie de regocijo masoquista― _para saber que es la felicidad te hare llorar hasta sangrar, ¡si llegas a sentir que tu interior se pudre! ¡Mírate lo bello de tu ser y anímate! Y de esa forma tú jamás olvidaras la cicatriz que siempre quedara en tus memorias, ya déjame ver tus lagrimas brotar…aún más―_ nunca lastimó a Shiena con sus tijeras pero estaba segura que le había dejado una cicatriz y muy profunda en su mente y corazón, las chicas aplaudían y Otoya sonreía sinceramente pese a sentir las lágrimas queriendo salir. De pronto vio como Namatame observaba su celular y se retiraba a la cocina. " _Shiena"_ piensa, miró a Tokaku y le arrojó el micrófono― ¡Te reto Azuma!―la chica sonrió segura de sí misma y subió a hablar con Shin´ya mientras dejaban música de fondo.

Takechi se acercó a la cocina con Tokaku cantando " _Oye cantinero"_ de un antiguo roquero de un país al otro lado del mundo.

―Es una larga historia―se escuchó decir a la pelirroja.

― _Comprendo, quizás podamos hablar mañana, tomar un café o algo parecido, en verdad quiero platicar un par de cosas contigo._

― ¿Salir? Sí, ¿por qué no? Pasaré a buscarte mañana a la hora de siempre―ahora sonreía un poco y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por la chica peli purpura que observaba su reflejo en la ventana―de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, que descanses Shiena-chan―colgó pero al darse la vuelta tuvo que tomar la espátula sucia de aquella mañana, siendo esto lo más cercano que tenía para detener unas tijeras que iba en su dirección.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué hablabas con Shiena?―esos ojos mostraban a una bestia enojada, el choque de metales parecía muy fuera de lugar con la armónica sonando y Tokaku cantando " _yo sé lo que quiero y me quiero emborrachar pues la mujer que quiero con otra se fue a bailar"_ aunque claro sin fingir la voz de alguien con las copas un poco subidas.

―Ese ya no es asunto tuyo.

―Puede que no, pero estoy segura que a tu Loli le enojaría saber que su lindo gatito recibe caricias de alguien que no es su dueña.

Aquello molestó a Chitaru.

―Hitsugi no es mi dueña, ya no es tampoco mi pareja, decidió dejarme y por lo que tengo entendido tú dejaste a Shiena-chan o es lo que has gritado desde que llegaste a este lugar, no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme a mi o a ella de nada. No eres más su novia―empujó a Otoya lejos de ella.

―Escucha, Namatame, más vale que no intentes nada con Shiena, no importa si la deje, ella no le pertenece a nadie más que a mí, así que mantente alejada si no quieres una buena cicatriz sobre tu lindo rostro―dijo con una sonrisa intimidante antes de salir con el resto, algo gritó sobre Shin´ya pero ya Chitaru no la escuchaba, miraba el fondo de pantalla de su celular.

―Oh Hitsugi...por favor…llama de una vez―pero el celular no sonó, la única llamada que recibió fue de esa chica con lentes de color rojo.

 **N/A: al fin logré terminar este capítulo, que como verán lo dividí en tres partes, ¿Qué opinan? Eh visto que el fandub está muy flojo y quería traerles algo de drama para entretenerlos, espero que les gustara y que sepan de que canciones me refiero, je esta noche aún no termina y faltan muchos coqueteos y canciones para desahogarse, maldito alcohol lo que hace. Bueno aquí me despido, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció y pasen a leer el nuevo capítulo de La Casa Sagae y dejen su comentario. De igual forma los que leen "I´ll Set You Free" esperen actualización en estos días próximos. Bueno, nos estamos viendo. Ciaou ciaou.**


End file.
